A Star of Stone
by Stonestar
Summary: Stoneheart is looking for her true path, and does not know where to begin. When her clan changes dramatically, she finds a true friend, a mate, a family, and a very close connection with SkyClan. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Please R&R!
1. MoonClan allegiances

Okay, I know that there is only one clan on here, but this is the clan that I am going to focus on, and this allows me to add other characters as needed.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, just the characters, and the plot line(although it is based off of Warriors)

Allegiances

MoonClan

Leader:

Ripplestar- Strong muscled, short haired gray tom.

Deputy:

Darkfang- A dark black-brown tom who is very fierce.

Medicine cat:

Thistleclaw- A long furred gray tom.

Medicine cat apprentice:

Rainpaw- A thundercloud gray she-cat who is said to have come back from SkyClan and taken on the form of a new cat.

Warriors:

Windsong- A white and cream she-cat who moves as silently and swiftly as the wind. Mate to Tigerstripe.

Tigerstripe-a tiger striped tom who is large, and loyal, but fierce. Mate to Windsong.

Flaretail- a reddish-black cat with a bushy tail. It is the brightest red on his whole body.

Birdwing- a brown, bird wing colored she-cat who can run as fast as a bird can fly.

Leopardear- a leopard furred tom with half a tail and long ears. He is very good at stalking through the shadows.

Snowfeather- a long furred white she-cat with a brown tail. She can hunt rabbits successfully in the snow.

Swampfoot- a tawny tom who can stalk through marshes without a sound. He has a long, bushy tail.

Stripedthoughts- a dark tabby she-cat who is very kind and gentel but still ferocious in battle when needed.

Boundinghawk- a speckled, hawk coloured tom who can run swiftly, and catch a hawk. Mate to Moonface

Apprentices:

Goldpaw- a tawny furred she-cat with golden paws. Loves to train.

Thornpaw- a brown and red tom with unusually sharp claws. He is very large and strong.

Moonpaw- a black and bluish tom who is large and stalthy

Queens:

Moonface- a white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her face. She is kind but stern.

Kits:

Stonekit- a gray she-kit with a black heart on her chest. She is very leader like

Fleetkit- a black and tom who is very fast and larger than most cats.

Stormkit- a gray and off-white tom who is bristly.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this is Chapter 1.. I know it is kind of boring, but I had to do some introductions before I could just dive into the story... Let me know if you want to add a character to the story, I need other characters for the other clans.. The other clans are SunClan, DuskClan, and DawnClan.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, etc. etc. I just own the character names, except the ones that you give me...Enjoy the story!

"Awww, come on Mom!" Stonekit pulled away from her mother's tongue. Laughing, Moonface pulled Fleetkit into her grasp. Stonekit's brother sat still, waiting for his mother to finish her grooming. Stormkit sneaked up behind Stonekit, and tried to pounce on the gray she-kit.

"Hey!! That's not fair!" Stormkit cried when Stonekit sidestepped and pinned her blue-gray brother down.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing... can I get up now?" Stormkit looked pleadingly up at his sister. Stonekit growled playfully, and let Stormkit up, motioning with her tail that the two kits would pounce on Fleetkit, who had just finished grooming, and was checking his fur for any defects. _Mrowwww!_ He cried when the pair of cats jumped on him.

"Now that's enough!" Moonface separated the three kits, and Stonekit glared up at the pale white she-cat. Suddenly, a gray cat stepped into the nursery. Fleetkit and Stormkit dipped their heads respectfully. Stonekit just stuck her nose out, and puffed out her chest, and turned her back, refusing to give up her leadership to the leader of MoonClan.

"Stonekit! Be respectful to Ripplestar!" Moonface cried. Stonekit glared at her mother, then spun around and padded arrogantly up to Ripplestar. She jerked her head down, then back up, and trotted out of the den.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with her! She always seems to want to be in charge of everyone!" Moonface explained.

"Don't worry, that is fine! Stonekit will pull around eventually," Ripplestar calmed the frustrated queen, but his eyes looked thoughtful. Fleetkit and Stormkit looked up at Ripplestar, hoping.

The leader chuckled, then said, "We shall hold your apprentice ceremony at sunhigh! I will see you then, and now I have to find Stonekit." Ripplestar exited the nursery, and he heard excited cheering as he left. Chuckling, the leader looked around for Stonekit, and heard excited muttering coming from the elder's den. _That is where I will find Stonekit! I should have known she would be there. _The MoonClan leader padded through the cave until he reached a smaller cave. Inside, he could make out Stonekit, listening intently to one of Fernfire's stories.

"Stonekit, your apprentice ceremony will be held later today," Ripplestar interrupted. Stonekit betrayed her emotions for a moment, and her eyes sparked with excitement. Then, she calmed herself and nodded to Ripplestar, then turned back to the elder.

"Please, go on, Fernfire! What happened to Firestar next?" Ripplestar left the den. Stonekit turned, eager, back to the tortoiseshell elder, and listened to her story.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Cave ledge for a clan meeting." Ripplestar's yowl rang out through the cave, and warriors, apprentices, and elders alike came out to see what their gray leader wanted. Stonekit, Fleetkit, and Stormkit gathered near the back of the crowd.

"Today, we are gathered to name three new apprentices. Stonekit, Fleetkit, and Stormkit, step forward please. Stonekit, from this day forward, you will be known as Stonepaw, may SkyClan grant you skill and cleverness in the moons to come. I will be your mentor," Ripplestar jumped down from the Cave ledge, and shocked mews filled the cave. Stonepaw and Ripplestar touched noses, and Stonepaw's eyes sparkled with defiance. "Stormkit, from this day forward you will be known as Stormpaw, may SkyClan grant you strength and power in the moons to come. Leopardear will be your mentor." Stormpaw and Leopardear touched their noses, and stepped back. "Fleetkit, from this day forward you will be known as Fleetpaw. SkyClan grant you happiness and intelligence in the following moons. Your mentor will be Windsong." Once again, apprentice and mentor touched noses, and stepped back. "The meeting is over!" Ripplestar called.

"Hey, Stonepaw! Come one, we can pick out a nest for you!" Thornpaw bounded over to the new apprentice, and led her away. Stonepaw followed the reddish-brown tom to the apprentice's cave, and stepped inside. Picking out an empty nest, Stonepaw circled around, making sure that her scent covered the nest.

"Well, I'd better go," she said, "Ripplestar will want me!" Stonepaw bounded away, leaving Thornpaw to stand, watching her go. Goldpaw stepped towards the awe-struck apprentice, and touched her tail to his back, leading him into the den.

"There you are!" Ripplestar mewed, "Shall we go view the territory?" he asked, not wanting Stonepaw to think that he was overriding her authority. The stone-gray apprentice nodded, then led the way out of the MoonClan camp.

Stonepaw and Ripplestar returned to the MoonClan cave. Stonepaw was dead tired, but desperately tried not to show her weakness. "Don't worry, Stonepaw, no one cares if you are tired. It is okay to show some weakness, once in a while." Ripplestar whispered in her ear. Stonepaw nodded, and gazed at Ripplestar, appreciation in her eyes. Thornpaw bounded up to the gray apprentice.

"Why, hello, Thornpaw," Stonepaw mewed kindly. The young tom's eyes blinked, "Stonepaw, do you want to come eat with us?" Thornpaw gestured with his tail towards the rock where the apprentices normally ate. Goldpaw and Moonpaw were already there. Fleetpaw and Stormpaw were sitting near the fresh kill pile, devouring a sparrow. "Hey, Stone-" Fleetpaw's mew was cut off as Thornpaw led Stonepaw to the apprentice's boulder. Her brother looked down in disappointment.

"Hello, Stonepaw," Goldpaw mewed, then took a bite of her mouse. The gray apprentice nodded respectfully to the tawny apprentice, though it pained her to show any respect for any other cat.

That night, Stonepaw curled up in her nest, weary from her day of traversing over the territory. _Well, _she thought, _at least I'm an apprentice. Now, I must prove that I am the best, worthy of being leader. I want to be able to lead MoonClan, so that I can expose its full strength. But I must start by being the best apprentice I can be... the BEST!_ Stonepaw's eyes closed, and she drifted off into dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. This one is a bit longer, and more exciting. Just so you know, at the end of this, I will have a poll, and I need at least 2 reviews to continue... I am only asking for two reviews, because I am not too far into the story. Also, is it that hard to click the review button and submit a review. Thanks to all of those who have actually read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors... I wish I did though! But I do not!!!!  
**

Sunlight filtered into the cave, and a few stray rays entered the apprentice's den. Mixed with sunlight from the hole in the top of the cave, enough sunlight breached Stonepaw's eyes to make her wake. Yawning, Stonepaw stretched, then surveyed the den. All of the apprentices were there except Moonpaw. The young gray apprentice padded out of the den and to the fresh kill pile. She saw Moonpaw sitting near the pile, tearing apart a mouse.

"Hey, Moonpaw," Stonepaw called, then walked over to the pile and picked out a small thrush. Moonpaw looked up, then smiled as he saw Stonepaw.

"Hey, do you know what Ripplestar is going to train you today? Maybe we could hunt together or something." Stonepaw was about to answer when Ripplestar padded up.

"A wonderful idea, Moonpaw! Why don't you ask Swampfoot? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Moonpaw's eyes widened as he was addressed by the leader, then dashed up, leaving his mouse, and ran over to the warrior's den where Swampfoot was just emerging. Stonepaw watched with interest as Moonpaw relayed the request with his mentor. Swampfoot nodded, then padded over to where Ripplestar and Stonepaw were sitting.

"That is fine, I don't mind hunting with you," Swampfoot nodded his brown head to first Ripplestar, then Stonepaw. Stonepaw nodded respectfully back, and looked at her mentor.

"Well, we'd better get going then," Ripplestar said, and padded out of the MoonClan camp, Swampfoot at his side. Moonpaw motioned for Stonepaw to follow with his tail, and then padded after his mentor.

"We might as well start at the tall tree," Ripplestar said, and began padding off into the thick forest that was MoonClan territory. _Almost near the DuskClan border,_ Stonepaw noticed as they stopped beside a very tall pine tree.

"Now, do what I do," Stonepaw's mentor instructed. The light gray cat dropped into a crouch, perfectly balanced, and light on his paws. Then, swiftly, and lightly, padding forward, Ripplestar pounced, and returned to his waiting apprentice with a mouse in his jaws. _I have to get this right! _Stonepaw mused as she dropped into an exact replica of Ripplestar's hunting crouch. Opening her mouth slightly, she drew in the scents of the forest. _Mouse!_ Swiftly stepping forward, Stonepaw tried to keep her weight balanced, and pounced on the small brown creature. A small squeak escaped the mouse and was soon cut off when the apprentice bit behind its neck.

"Very good!" Moonpaw praised, almost before Ripplestar. Stonepaw murmured a thanks behind the mouse body, and dropped it on the ground.

"Well, I know this may not be fair, seeing as Stonepaw has only been an apprentice for two days now, but how about a contest?" Swampfoot suggested.

"That is a good idea, but we should even out the odds," Ripplestar said.

"NO!" Stonepaw declared, "If I am going to beat Moonpaw, I would rather do it fair and square! No evening of the odds!" The gray apprentice glared at Ripplestar, who nodded, laughter in his eyes. Moonpaw stood, then padded past Stonepaw, whispering as he passed, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Stonepaw," Then, as soon as he had said it, the blue-black apprentice was gone. _What was that in his voice? Sympathy! No, appreciation! Does he admire me for standing up for myself?_ Stonepaw shook her head as she parted her jaws to scent some prey.

Moonpaw and Stonepaw padded proudly into the camp, their mouths stuffed full of prey. Even Ripplestar and Swampfoot had a couple pieces of prey in their jaws. Dropping the prey onto the fresh kill pile, Moonpaw looked at Stonepaw.

"I still can't believe how much prey you caught on your first hunting expedition!" the young tom exclaimed. "Yeah, but you caught more!" Stonepaw replied, looking downcast. Purring, Moonpaw brushed his tail over Stonepaw's back in comfort. Just then, Thornpaw padded over with Stormpaw, who rushed up to his sister.

"Hey, Stonepaw! What did you do today?" Stonepaw looked at her brother, pride filling her eyes.

"I went hunting, and caught three sparrows, one squirrel, and two mice!" The gray apprentice's chest puffed out, and she narrowed her eyes, daring Stormpaw to do better than her.

"Well, Leopardear and I went out to the battle hollow, and he taught me some basic moves!" Stormpaw mewed, casting his eyes down at his sister's pride. _A leader must show compassion!_ Stonepaw drained the pride out of her eyes, and replaced them with admiration.

"That is so cool! Maybe we can do that together some time!" Stormpaw raised his head at his sister's praise, and his eyes glowed with Stonepaw's drained pride. Ripplestar called Stonepaw over, and they entered his den.

"Stonepaw, I saw how you dealed with Stormpaw," Stonepaw's eyes widened, and she cringed, waiting for her mentor's criticism. "Very good! A leader is always there to comfort others, but next time, I suggest that you don't show your pride. Other cats tend to shy away from a leader that is too prideful."

"Thank you," the stone-gray apprentice said, her voice unsure of why Ripplestar was giving her advice on what a leader should do.

It was about midnight when Stonepaw scented a strange scent. She padded out of the apprentice's den, careful not to disturb any of the others. A flicker of movement caught Stonepaw's attention. A cat was heading towards Ripplestar's den: and it wasn't from MoonClan. Dashing forward, Stonepaw reached the entrance to Ripplestar's den before the other cat could, and she sat outside, narrowing her eyes.

"Move aside, puny cat!" The stranger hissed. _What is that scent!?DuskClan!_ Stonepaw bared her teeth to the DuskClan intruder.

"I said move aside!" the DuskClan cat stuck his teeth in front of Stonepaw's face, and she bit his nose. Growling, the intruder leaped on Stonepaw, and it was then that she realized that she had had no battle training.

Going mostly on instinct, Stonepaw flipped over and clawed the other cat's underbelly. Then, using her size and speed to dart under the other cat, and to leap onto its back. Digging her claws into the intruder's back, Stonepaw bit into the cat's scruff. Just as she was thrown off, Ripplestar stepped out of his den and pinned the other cat down.

"Fallenstar! What are you doing here?!" Ripplestar hissed. _I attacked a leader?!! Aw foxdung and mouse droppings!_ Stonepaw's eyes widened.

"I came to see you! But your stupid apprentice attacked me! You train her too much!" Fallenstar hissed, his DuskClan scent wreathed him.

Ripplestar stared at Fallenstar, then he realized who had attacked the DuskClan leader. Laughing, Ripplestar replied, "Except she has had no battle training!" Fallenstar was enraged at this insult, and hissed at Stonepaw. She glared back at him, sneaking a smirk onto her face.

"Now, what do you want?" Ripplestar asked again.

"I need your help. May we speak in privacy?" Fallenstar asked, glancing at Stonepaw. Ripplestar nodded, then beckoned to Stonepaw to follow.

"What?! You're going to allow an apprentice in on our PRIVATE discussion!" it wasn't a question, rather a statement of disbelief. Ripplestar nodded.

"When ever there is a decision to be made that affects the whole clan, Stonepaw will accompany me." the MoonClan leader stated simply Then, he padded into his den, Fallenstar following, and Stonepaw, not far behind. Ripplestar sat on his nest, and he gestured to Stonepaw to sit beside him.

"Now, Fallenstar, what is it you need help with?"

"DuskClan is starving!" Fallenstar hissed. "Please allow us a small part of your hunting grounds to feed my clan! Without your help, our kits will die!" Stonepaw suddenly noticed how thin Fallenstar was. _That must have been why I could defeat him so easily!_ The realization hit Stonepaw. She glanced at Ripplestar.

"Fallenstar, I have decided that..."

**Okay, wasn't that more exciting? And I need some more characters for the other clans, DuskClan, SunClan, and DawnClan, (and yes, I need leaders too) because Stonepaw is going to a gathering next chapter! Also, vote on my profile whether Ripplestar should say yes to Fallenstar's request! Thanks, and I only need 2 reviews, 2 isn't that much!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks to Theonewhothinks, Swiftpaw of WindClan, Black-wolf-warrior, and flareon200! You actually reviewed! Okay, even though you reviewed, no one voted on my poll, so I just had to make it up! Anyways, thanks to all who let me use their cats, or gave me names that I could use.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, just the MoonClan cats, and Fallenstar. All the other cats at the gathering, other people own!!  
**

Stonepaw blinked open her stone-gray eyes, and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. Looking around the apprentice's cave, she saw the green-eyed Goldpaw glaring at her. The young she-cat's tawny fur blended into the dark cave, but Goldpaw's eyes glowed with a certain hatred that couldn't be contained. Stonepaw glared back, summoning a fierce pride and will into her own blue eyes.

Baring her teeth, she stood up, and avoiding the other nests, stalked out of the den. Out in the open cavern, Stonepaw licked her black, heart-shaped chest fur, then began giving herself a thorough grooming. When her fur gleamed with perfection, Stonepaw thought of what happened the night before in Ripplestar's den. _Stupid Fallenstar! He is a big of a tawny furred idiot as Goldpaw! Ugg!!_ Stonepaw bared her teeth, seeing the look of surprise on Tigerstripe's face as she did so.

"Did I do something wrong?" The dark tabby warrior asked as he padded up to Stonepaw and sat next to the young apprentice.

"No, no, just a thought!"Tigerstripe glanced down at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Anyways, Ripplestar wants you in his den." Nodding, Stonepaw stood, and grabbed two mice, one for herself, and one for her light gray mentor. Jumping up onto the stones that led to the Cave ledge, she padded into Ripplestar's den.

"I brought you fresh kill," Stonepaw mewed respectfully. Ripplestar nodded thankfully, then began devouring the mouse ravenously. When it was nothing but bones and skin, Ripplestar looked up again.

"Are you sure about what you think?" the MoonClan leader asked.

"Yes," Stonepaw nodded. "If we gave away territory to DuskClan, sure, they may owe us, but SkyClan knows if they would repay that debt. Also, that would leave little territory for ourselves, and what happens if we become starving? No, if we gave territory to DuskClan, SunClan would also press us, and vice versa, so that eventually, we would be a bunch of rogues without a home! My decision stands firm! We shall not give Fallenstar territory!" Stonepaw began pacing the den, casting shadows into the MoonClan camp beyond the den.

Ripplestar nodded in agreement. "You have made a wise decision, and I am proud of you. A leader must always think of the benefit of his or her clan before doing something this _dramatic._" The light-gray leader's rasping meow filled Stonepaw's ears, and his well-muscled pelt rippled with the deep purrs. Stonepaw beamed under Ripplestar's gaze, and her mentor bent his head down to touch noses with his apprentice.

"Go, now. Windsong has been instructed to take you and Fleetpaw out for some battle training. I am sorry that I can not come, but I must speak with Darkfang on who is to come to the Gathering." Ripplestar motioned with his tail that Stonepaw was to leave. Nodding her head, the young apprentice did just that, and dashed out of the den, leaping almost on top of Windsong. Snowfeather lashed her brown tail in amusement as her friend was pushed to the ground.

"Uh... Sorry, Windsong! I didn't mean to-" Stonepaw's pleading mew was cut off by Windsong's playful cuff over the gray she-cat's ear. Stonepaw looked down embarrassed, and licked her black heart-shaped fur.

"Well, I can see you're busy," Snowfeather said, "I will go find Birdwing to see if she wants to go hunting," Windsong nodded, then turned to Stonepaw.

"Go wake your brother, he is trying my patience," _Wow, Windsong, impatient? Fleetpaw must have done something REALLY bad to upset her this much! _Stonepaw nodded, then raced off to the apprentice's den, almost running into Moonpaw and Thornpaw. The two were bristling at each other, and the two almost attacked Stonepaw when she ran into them. Thornpaw, realizing who "attacked" him, shook his reddish brown pelt and purred in amusement at Stonepaw. Moonpaw glared at Thornpaw, and then padded away to sit by the fresh kill pile, still staring at Thornpaw and Stonepaw.

"Sorry, I am not having the greatest day," Stonepaw appologized. Thornpaw chuckled, and licked the apprentice's ruffled pelt.

"That is okay, we all get like that," Stonepaw nodded thankfully, and pushed her way into the apprentice's cave. Jumping over a few nests, she noticed that Fleetpaw was the only one who was actually still sleeping.

"Oofffff," Fleetpaw spun around, scattering his nest all over the apprentice's den when Stonepaw jumped on him.

"Come one, sleepy furball! Windsong is waiting!" Fleetpaw's eyes widened, and he rushed out of the apprentice's den.

"Wait for me!" Stonepaw yowled, then ran after her brother. Stonepaw skidded to a halt, almost running into her black brother as he stopped suddenly in front of his mentor. Windsong growled playfully, then nodded her head for the apprentices to lead the way. Stonepaw jumped up and dashed out of the camp, her quicker brother not far behind. The trio ran into the dense forest that was MoonClan territory, and wove their way through thick undergrowth until they reached a grassy clearing.

* * *

"Train hard today, Ripplestar is choosing who gets to go to the gathering tonight!" Fleetpaw's eyes widened, while Stonepaw desperately tried to remain calm. _Oh, how I want to go so badly!I'd even be willing to clean out the elder's den for a week!_ Windsong nodded as she saw her apprentice's eager face, then began teaching the excited pair some basic battle moves.

When Stonepaw and Fleetpaw padded back into the camp, their gray and black tails dragged in the sand on the bottom of the cave. Stonepaw turned towards the fresh kill pile, and Fleetpaw turned towards the apprentice's cave. Picking out a thrush, Stonepaw heard pawsteps behind her.

"Hey, Stonepaw, do you want to come eat with us?" Thornpaw's familiar mew filled the gray apprentice's ears, and she slowly nodded. Today, Rainpaw was also sitting with Goldpaw, Moonpaw, Thornpaw, and Stonepaw. When Stonepaw reached the boulder, Moonpaw motioned for her to come sit with him and Goldpaw, while Thornpaw pleaded silently that she not. Snorting, Stonepaw sat with Rainpaw, the two pelts brushing, looking like one.

"Toms are so strange!" Stonepaw mewed, then took a bite of her plump thrush.

"I know, sometimes it makes me happy that I don't have to deal with them!" Rainpaw replied, chewing on a mouse.

"Actually, the whole lot of them are so annoying! Goldpaw seems to hate me, Thornpaw and Moonpaw seem in a constant competition, and I don't know why!" Stonepaw let out an exasperated sigh, then put her head on her paws. Rainpaw lay her long tail on Stonepaw's back, and began grooming her friend. Stonepaw purred happily.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Cave ledge for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar's mew rang out through the cave, and cats began emerging from dens, or they just turned their heads towards their light gray leader.

"I have chosen the cats who will be coming to the gathering tonight!" Ripplestar yowled as soon as everyone was gathered. "Flaretail, Windsong, Leopardear, Birdwing, Stonepaw, Rainpaw, Moonpaw, Fleetpaw, and Stormpaw will be coming! Meet back here at moonrise, and we will set off!" Ripplestar returned to his den.

"Well, we'd better get some rest," Rainpaw mewed, Stonepaw nodded, then slowly stood to go to her nest. Moonpaw padded up behind her, and began mewing happily.

* * *

"Wow, a lot of apprentices are coming! I'm so happy! This will be my third gathering, so I'll show you around, and let you know which cats are friendly, and which are not!" _Doesn't he EVER shut up?! I just want to stuff a mouse in his mouth! Uhggg._ Stonepaw ignored the excited apprentice, and lay down in her nest, welcoming the sleep that engulfed her.

A paw shook Stonepaw from her sleep, and Stormpaw's mew filled the den. "Come one, it's time for the gathering!" Stonepaw nodded, and stretched, then ran out into the cave where the group of cats were standing.

"Come one, lets go!" Ripplestar turned, and raced off into the darkness, Darkfang following close behind. The group of cats raced through the forest, leaping over roots and brambles, weaving their way through the forest to the Waterfalls.

Stonepaw gasped when she first saw the Waterfalls. They were huge, but extremely silent. Stones on one side led to a ledge in the center of the falls, where at least five cats could stand comfortably. Cats from all clans gathered around the base, whispering and sharing tongues.

"Come on, Stonepaw, this way!" Moonpaw mewed, leading Stonepaw off into a group of apprentices and warriors.

"The small tabby there is Thrushpaw, and the big gray she-cat next to him is Graywing. The brown cat with a black mask is Bramblemask, and Mousepaw, the brown one, is next to her. Specklepaw is the dappled she-cat, and Birdpaw is the blue-gray she-cat. Everyone, this is Stonepaw!" Moonpaw introduced. A growl sounded from behind Stonepaw, and she spun around to face a huge, dark brown tom with tufts of fur sticking out. His amber eyes glowed with a fierceness that Stonepaw couldn't match. The tom turned away, and ran to another tom, except gray.

"The dark brown tom is Raggedfur, the deputy of DuskClan, and the gray tom he is standing near is Ashwhisker." Moonpaw's voice filled with fear and awe.

"Who are the others?" Stonepaw nodded her head to a group of cats sitting near the stones that led up to the ledge.

"That small white tom is the deputy of SunClan, his name is Littleblaze. The big golden tom is Lionfur, the deputy of DawnClan." Moonpaw replied.

"Who are the leaders of SunClan and DawnClan?" Stonepaw asked.

"That reddish cat up there on the ledge is Redstar, and the golden, leafy colored one is Leafstar. Redstar is the leader of SunClan, and Leafstar is the leader of DawnClan. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the ledge, and all the cats turned to where Fallenstar was addressing the group of cats.

"DuskClan is starving! Please, give us some of your territory! Without it, our kits will die! Please!" Fallenstar looked to the other leaders. Ripplestar stepped forward.

"MoonClan has already refused this request," he said, then returned to where the other leaders sat. Redstar stepped forward next.

"We agree with MoonClan, no, Fallenstar, we will not give you our territory!" gasps and murmurs filled the clearing, and Leafstar stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," she mewed, "we cannot give up any of our territory!" Fallenstar gasped at how every leader refused his request.

Redstar stepped forward again. "SunClan has little to report. Twolegs have appeared, but it is nothing that we can't handle. One of our queens has had her kits, and that is all." The reddish tom stepped back, nodding to Ripplestar that he should speak.

"MoonClan is thriving with three new apprentices. Stonepaw, Fleetpaw, and Stormpaw!" The three stood up as cats around the clearing called their names. "We have much fresh kill, as it is the time of greenleaf! That is all," Leafstar stepped up next, her ears twitching.

"DawnClan is doing well, and we have plenty of prey," she mewed. _She's lying! _Stonepaw realized. Leafstar stepped back, and all of the leaders leaped down the stones to the clearing below.

"MoonClan, come," Ripplestar called, and his cats gathered around their leader. Then, with some silent signal, they raced off again, back to their home.

_Leafstar is lying! I have to know why!_ Stonepaw thought as she raced off into the forest.

**Please, please, please review!!! I only need two reviews to write the next chapter!!! Also, vote on my poll to see what Goldpaw's warrior name should be!!(Sorry, I already have names for the others!)Please, please review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, Chapter 4. I know that the beginning isn't very exciting, but I was really tired, and had to put something down. Hopefully, you like the rest of it though, and since no one voted on my poll(again,) I have decided to not put any more polls up until I have more reviewers. Sorry! Anyways, thanks to Theonewhothinks, Firestorm75, and flareon200 for reviewing!! Leave a review on what you think, and what should be wrong with DawnClan!!!(Seriously, I'm making this up as I go!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, although I wish I did... *sigh***

"Mrowww!" Stonepaw's surprised mew filled the training hollow. Ripplestar had just pinned her down, trying desperately to gain the upper hand against Stonepaw. Using his size and strength, he pinned his gray apprentice down.

"Very good!" Ripplestar praised. Stonepaw pushed the leader off, then began grooming her unkempt fur. It was ruffled, and Stonepaw was tired. Ripplestar's tail was drooping as well, and the pair picked up the prey they had caught earlier, and headed back to camp.

"Ripplestar, may we borrow your apprentice?" Swampfoot's mew startled Stonepaw. "Moonpaw and Thornpaw are fighting over whose moss it was, and the elders are getting annoyed." _Ugg... They must have elder duty!_ "I was thinking that having another apprentice there would help, and Stonepaw is the only other one in camp!"

Ripplestar looked at Stonepaw, then at Thornpaw and Moonpaw who were bristling at each other, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Stonepaw sighed, then without waiting for Ripplestar's reply, padded over to the bristling tom cats, and picked up some moss.

"You two aren't going to make me do all the work, are you?" Stonepaw mewed, glaring at both of them. They turned, and Thornpaw snapped out of his daze, quickly followed by Moonpaw.

"Of course, _Stonepaw!"_ Thornpaw purred, brushing his brown-red pelt against her gray one. _What is he doing?And why does his voice sound, so, MUSHY?_ Stonepaw picked up her moss again, and padded into the elder's den, spreading it out on the empty, sandy, cave floor.

Stonepaw, Thornpaw, and Moonpaw worked quicly, and whenever the two toms began fighting, Stonepaw would just try and intervene. When they were done, Stonepaw was yawning, and barely noticed when Ripplestar padded over.

"Thornpaw, Moonpaw, your assesement will be held tommorow, as will your warrior ceremony!" The two apprentices' eyes widened, and they nodded. While they were preocupied, Stonepaw slunk away, sticking to the shadows, and into the apprentice's cave, quickly falling asleep in her nest.

The next morning, Flaretail stuck his head in the apprentice's den and woke Stonepaw.

"Dawn patrol," he mewed, and Stonepaw nodded, yawning as she walked out of the den. Flaretail led the tired apprentice over to Birdwing, Tigerstripe, and Goldpaw. Stonepaw nodded to the two warriors, then, as they were leaving, matched her step to Goldpaw's.

"I'm very happy for you! You must be so happy that you finally get to be a warrior!" Stonepaw mewed to the older apprentice.

"Yeah, I just wish-" Goldpaw shook her head.

"What?" Stonepaw pressed.

"I wish Moonpaw would notice me! He is so annoying, and completely ignores me, just padding after you!" Goldpaw glared at Stonepaw as if she was stealing her mate.

"WHAT?" Stonepaw schreeched, making the older warriors turn. "He is what? I -I don't love him though!" Stonepaw admitted to Goldpaw.

Goldpaw looked at Stonepaw, amazed. "Really? He sure thinks you do though!"

"But I don't, Goldpaw, you have to help me! I don't want Moonpaw padding after me!" Stonepaw's eyes widened in a look of worry. Goldpaw's eyes just looked relieved.

"Of course I'll help you! If you help me get Moonpaw on MY side!" Stonepaw nodded, and the two continued their patrol in silence.

"Let all cats gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar mewed. Stonepaw looked up from where she was sharing a meal with Stormpaw and Fleetpaw. She padded over to where Tigerstripe and Flairtail were sitting. Birdwing and Boundinghawk sat near by. Stonepaw changed her mind, and walked over to her father. Boundinghawk looked down at his daughter, and licked her head. Moonface walked over, and touched noses with Boundinghawk.

"Today, we are gathered to name three warriors. Thornpaw, Goldpaw, and Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Goldpaw mewed with confidence, "I do," Moonpaw and Thornpaw echoed her.

"Then, from this day forward, Goldpaw, you will be known as Goldpelt. May SkyClan recognize your bravery and skill. Thornpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Thornclaw, and may SkyClan see your strength and recognize your intelligence. Moonpaw, from this day onward you will be known as Moonfur, in honor of your dark, moon colored fur. SkyClan realizes your strength and prowess. All three of you will sit vigil tonight." Ripplestar leapt down from the Cave ledge, and the clan began calling out their names.

"Goldpelt, Thornclaw, Moonfur! Goldpelt, Thornclaw, Moonfur!" Stonepaw yowled. She saw Goldpelt purr and lick Moonfur's nose. The black-blue warrior's eyes widened, and he turned to see Goldpelt padding up to Stonepaw.

"Thanks, Stonepaw," the two apprentice's brushed their pelts, and Stonepaw hurried over to Thornclaw and Moonfur.

"Congratulations," she purred. Both toms spun towards her, and Thornclaw smiled. "Although, the apprentice's den is going to be empty without both of you."

"Hey, Stonepaw, want to eat some fresh kill before my vigil?" Moonfur asked.

"Well, I would, but I think there is someone who might enjoy it more!" Moonfur looked at Stonepaw as if she had sprouted wings.

"Who?" "Goldpelt! Mousebrain! She has been padding after you for moons!!" Moonfur looked at Stonepaw, then at Goldpelt. The she-cat was sitting by the fresk kill pile. Moonfur padded over to her, and Stonepaw let out a relieved sigh. Thornclaw chuckled, then murmured. "Well, that's one less thing to deal with!" Stonepaw whipped around, and Thornclaw was already padding away.

Around dawn, Stonepaw crept out of the apprentice's den. She slunk in the shadows, and padded past the three new warriors. As she crept out of the cave, Stonepaw noticed Moonfur and Goldpelt sitting close together, their tails twined, and their fur brushing. The young gray apprentice smiled. The sun's rays slowly made their way over the horizon, and Stonepaw hurried away as she saw Stripedthoughts coming to relieve the warriors of their duties. Goldpelt and Moonfur walked into the cave, while Thornclaw stared at the spot where Stonepaw was hiding. The new warrior must not have seen her because he turned and entered the cave.

Sighing, Stonepaw ran into the forest, to the Waterfalls where Stonepaw had gathered the night before. Climbing up the cliff side, Stonepaw made her way to DawnClan territory. Crouching in the long grass, the gray apprentice heard some rustling in the grass behind her. Stonepaw took a sharp intake of breath, and stopped moving and breathing. She jumped almost as high as the grass when Thornclaw stepped out of the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Stonepaw hissed.

"Fetching you! You have to come back to camp with me before anyone realizes you're gone!" Thornclaw replied, his eyes widened with worry.

"Thornclaw, I'm sorry, but I can't come back. Leafstar lied yesterday at the gathering, and something is terribly wrong with DawnClan! I am a loyal MoonClan cat, through and through, but I must help others, I just-I just can't leave cats in pain!" Stonepaw hung her head towards the ground, ashamed, but when Thornclaw didn't respond, she lifted it, and her eyes sparkled with defiance, pride, and anguish.

"Stonepaw, I admire you for doing this! I understand, but an apprentice can't do this alone!" Thornclaw mewed. A small, sad smile spread Stonepaw's face, and she pressed against Thornclaw's side for comfort. Thornclaw purred and the two walked into the tall grass.

When they reached the DawnClan camp, Stonepaw waited silently outside the entrance. She looked around. The DawnClan camp consisted of some tall boulders, brambles, and some thorns. The boulders had indents in them for dens, and some cats slept out. A white cat stepped out from the entrance, and Stonepaw recognized him as Littleblaze.

"MoonClan, what are you doing here?!" a white cat with silver stripes stepped out of the camp, followed by a dark ginger tabby tom.

"My name is Stonepaw, and this is Thornclaw," Stonepaw introduced. "We have come to speak to Leafstar." Littleblaze looked at the other cats, as if for answers.

"Littleblaze, you aren't going to let them talk to Leafstar, are you?" The white and silver cat asked.

"Silverflight, I don't know, they haven't done anything to harm us."

"Except intrude on our territory!" The dark ginger tom growled.

"Copperheart, I know that, but I believe that it is up to Leafstar what we should do." Littleblaze said, then led Stonepaw and Thornclaw into the DawnClan camp. The two MoonClan cats looked warily at the cats around them, and sighed in relief when Littleblaze led them to Leafstar's den.

"Leafstar, two MoonClan cats to talk to you," the white cat announced. "Let them in please," Leafstar said.

"So, what are you doing in DawnClan territory?" the DawnClan leader asked.

"I was at the gathering yesterday, and I noticed something," Stonepaw mewed. "You were lying!"

**Okay, wasn't that somewhat exciting! And I am very happy for Moonfur!(so cute) Anyways, I am looking for FOUR reviews this time(seriously, it's not that many)And what do you think should happen next? I need ideas! Please! **


	6. Chapter 5

Leafstar gaped at Stonepaw for what seemed like forever to the gray apprentice. Littleblaze looked back and forth from his leader to the brave apprentice, then mewed, "Uh... Leafstar?"

The DawnClan leader snapped out of her daze, and blinked slowly, as if making a decision whether to confide in the MoonClan _enemy_ or not.

"Stonepaw, what you hear must not go past this den. Thornclaw, please do not tell any cat of what you hear. This is something between DuskClan and DawnClan. You, Stonepaw, are correct. I was lying at the Gathering. DawnClan is being pressed into submission by DuskClan. We were starving for a while, and asked Fallenstar for help. He agreed, on one condition. We would receive prey in return for kits. Those mousebrained cats are stealing kits from us in exchange for prey. All of our healthy kits have gone to DuskClan, and they have to be approved by Fallenstar. If they are not strong enough, he kills them in the cruelest ways. Please, you must help us! Tell Ripplestar what I have told you, and ask him for help to get us out of this horrid deal. Please!" Leafstar pleaded with Stonepaw and Thornclaw, and the two exchanged glances. Finally, Stonepaw nodded, at a loss for words.

Littleblaze gave a knowing look to Leafstar, then led the two MoonClan cats out of the DawnClan camp.

"I will escort you back to the border, but no more cats will come. DuskClan constantly sends patrols over to see whether we have more kits, and to make sure that we will not betray them. We must hurry!" Littleblaze's worried mew gave Stonepaw chills, and the three cats raced onwards through the tall grass, and were soon at the Waterfalls. The DawnClan deputy waved his tail in farewell and turned back into his territory.

"Come on, Thornclaw. If we hurry, we can make it back before sunset!" Stonepaw dashed through the gathering place, racing onwards into MoonClan territory. It felt good to the gray apprentice to feel dense woodland on her flanks once again.

Before they reached the camp, Thornclaw stopped Stonepaw in a clearing. "Stonepaw, I have admired you for you great bravery, skill, and ingenuity. I am proud to have been your companion on this journey." Stonepaw's blue eyes met Thornclaw's amber ones, and the gray apprentice with a black heart on her chest blinked in gratitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Padding silently back into camp, Stonepaw ran into Stormpaw, who glared at his sister.

"I was covering for you, and let me tell you!" Her brother's voice was filled with frustration and love, and Stonepaw licked his nose affectionately. Then, before Stormpaw could retaliate, Thornclaw led Stonepaw into Ripplestar's den.

"Ripplestar, we have something to tell you!" Thornclaw mewed, Stonepaw too exhausted to speak.

"Oh, and I suppose this has to do with why you were gone all day?" Ripplestar's voice was a worried snarl, and Thornclaw winced. The red-brown warrior nodded.

"Please, tell!" the light gray leader mewed, and the new warrior launched into his-- and Stonepaw's-- tale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thornclaw, Moonfur, Stripedthoughts, Snowfeather, Birdwing, Stonepaw, and Fleetpaw, we are leading a patrol to assist DawnClan." A DawnClan apprentice by the name of Strongpaw had arrived earlier that morning, requesting assistance against a battle that was raging between DawnClan and DuskClan. Apparently, DuskClan had found about Stonepaw and Thornclaw's visit to the DawnClan camp, and had decided to drive out DawnClan. Most of the cats led by Leafstar were gravely injured; DuskClan weren't as weak as Fallenstar made them out to be.

Strongpaw led the way back to where the battle was raging. "Attack!" Ripplestar yowled, and Stonepaw plunged into the battle. Leaping onto a tawny warrior, Stonepaw gripped the fur on her rival's back with her claws, and bit fiercely down on the cat's scruff. Shaking, the tawny cat yowled and spun to face Stonepaw. Hissing, Stonepaw darted under the cat's legs and bit down on her tail. The DuskClan cat yowled in pain and turned to bite Stonepaw. Slashing the cat across the eye, Stonepaw managed to drive the DuskClan she-cat back to her own territory. Turning, she sought to find another enemy. Leafstar was attacking Fallenstar, and Littleblaze was cornered against a rock by three warriors. Snarling, Stonepw leaped for the largest of the warriors. The black cat hissed and spun around, pinning Stonepaw to the ground. The young gray apprentice went limp, then when the paw began to lift, she pushed up with unsheathed back paws into her opponent's underbelly. The large warrior was pushed aside, and Stonepaw raked her claws down his flank. After that cat had been sent running, Littleblaze glanced at Stonepaw in gratitude.

Nodding, Stonepaw looked around. Fallenstar had cornered Leafstar, and was biting down on her throat. The yellow leader convulsed once and was still. Then again, and a last time before the light went out of Leafstar's eyes, and the DawnClan leader moved on to join SkyClan.

"NO!" Littleblaze yowled, and ran to his leader. Stonepaw was attacked from behind, and she spun to face her opponent. The tortoiseshell she-cat panted with exhaustion, and was hoping that Stonepaw would be an easy target. _If you think that you can over power me... Think again!_ Stonepaw leaped for the cat and slashed her across her face, then spun, and raked her claws down the she-cat's back. Landing neatly on four paws, Stonepaw watched the cat race out of the clearing.

"Retreat!" Fallenstar's mew filled the battle-grounds. DuskClan cats pulled away from their attackers and raced off into the long grass, towards their own territory. Panting, Ripplestar padded up next to Stonepaw, and looked around. The gray apprentice followed her leader's eyes and saw that Littleblaze was still sitting near Leafstar's body.

"No, no, Leafstar! I'm not ready to take your place! Please," Stonepaw pressed her body against the DawnClan deputy.

"Leafstar would be proud, and you will make a wonderful leader," she mewed. Littleblaze blinked, not hearing Stonepaw's words of comfort.

"Come, Stonepaw, it is time that we went back to camp. Thistleclaw needs to see your wounds." Ripplestar rasped his tongue over Stonepaw's ruffled pelt, and the MoonClan cats stood, turning back to their own territory.

When they reached the camp, Thistleclaw rushed forward, with Rainpaw close behind. The older apprentice quickly saw to Stonepaw's wounds, covering them in cobwebs and a marigold poultice.

"Thanks," Stonepaw mewed.

"Get some rest, I'm sure Ripplestar will understand." Rainpaw licked her friend's ear, and padded off to see to the next cat. Stonepaw blinked, and wearily padded to the apprentice's den. Curling up, the gray apprentice was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello... I know I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason! My internet broke, and I didn't have the papers I needed to update... Anyways, since I haven't updated in a while, I am going to put out the next chapter with only 2 reviews! But please let me know how I did! Thanks, and I hope you like it! And for those of you who have already read this chapter, I changed Storm--'s name cause I didn't like it  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, the series would have been about Stonepaw  
**

Four moons passed since that fateful battle, and Stonepaw aceled in her training. She perfected battle moves, hunting techniques, and often helped with the elders. They gray apprentice did not mind, though. Through all of her greatness were her friends, Goldpelt, Moonfur, Thornclaw, Ripplestar, Rainpaw, Thistleclaw, Windsong, Birdwing, Flaretail, Swampfoot, Fleetpaw, Stormpaw and of course, Moonface. Boundinghawk, her father, was Stonepaw's closest companion, except her mentor.

"Stonepaw, today, we are going to hold your final assessment!" Stonepaw looked at Ripplestar in amazement. The new kits, Ruskit, Flowerkit, and Featherkit ran out of the nursery and ambushed Stonepaw. She yowled in surprise, and was covered in a mass of kits.

"Feel my claws, DuskClan warrior!" Rushkit mewed. Stonepaw growled in amusement, and went limp under the kits. They yowled in happiness, and were pushed off when Stonepaw rose up. She lowered her haunches, and crept slowly towards the kits. Rushkit was a tawny colored tom, Flowerkit was a tabby she-cat, and Featherkit was a black and white she-cat. Their mother, Birdwing, was watching the four cats play. The kits jumped on Stonepaw, and Featherkit grabbed her tail, Rushkit her ear, and Flowerkit wrestled her paw.

"Stonepaw, today!" The gray apprentice sat up, and looked at the kits.

"Sorry, I am getting my assessment, and I might get my warrior name today!" The kits gasped in awe, and padded away.

"I want to be called Rushpelt!" Rushkit mewed as Stonepaw walked away.

"Shall we begin? I want you to catch as much as you can, be careful, Stormpaw and Fleetpaw are receiving their assessments as well, so try not to talk too much if you run into them. Remember, I will be watching, but do not expect to see me." Stonepaw nodded, then dashed off into the forest. She stopped in a clearing and dropped to her haunches and opened her mouth to scent for prey.

A mouse was scrabbling in the bushes nearby, and Stonepaw crept forward. She pounced, and swifltly killed it. Burrying it under a bush, Stonepaw searched for more prey. She quickly scented a squirrel, and killed it quickly.

By sunhigh, Stonepaw had caught three mice, a squirrel, two rabbits, and a vole. She was resting in a clearing, and Stormpaw raced into the clearing, followed by a fox.

"Stonepaw! Help me!" Stonepaw leaped for the red fox. She landed on its back and scratched its face. The fox yelped, and turned on the apprentice. Grabbing her forepaw, the fox bit down. Stonepaw yowled. Stormpaw jumped on the fox's back and grabbed on with his claws. The fox let go of Stonepaw and shook. Stormpaw stayed on the fox's back. Stonepaw leaped again for the fox's face, and gaged a huge scratch across the fox's right eye. The fox growled, and shook Stormpaw off, then leaped for Stonepaw, pinning her down and biting her back. Stonepaw went limp, using one of her battle moves. The fox put her down, and Stonepaw thrust upward with her back paw, catching the fox's underbelly. Stormpaw bit down on the fox's tale, and pulled as hard as he could.

Ripplestar and Leopardear burst from the bush, and with four cats to battle, the fox turned and ran.

"Thanks!" Stonepaw gasped. She was licking her paw, and blood dripped onto the ground. Stormpaw nodded in agreement.

"I know this probably isn't the time, but all three of you will be receiving you warrior names today." Fleetpaw and Windsong appeared from the bushes, and the three apprentices purred in happiness.

"Can we go back now, my paw hurts." Stonepaw mewed. Ripplestar nodded, and his apprentice leaned on his shoulder. The six cats walked back to camp. Once there, Thistleclaw and Rainpaw rushed forward. They tended the cat's wounds, and then stepped back.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath the cave ledge for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar's mew rang out in the clearing. All the cats gathered, and the three kits sat at the edge of the clearing near their mother. Darkfang sat down, and Flaretail sat near Stonepaw.

"Today, we are gathered to name four warriors. But first, a fox was found on our territory. Stonepaw and Stormpaw managed to chase it off, but all warriors need to be aware. Kits are not to leave camp, and all warriors must go with at least another warrior." Shocked mews filled the clearing.

"But, today, Stonepaw, Stormpaw, Fleetpaw, and Rainpaw are to receive their warrior names." Stonepaw looked at Rainpaw, and the lighter gray she-cat shrugged.

"Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," there was no hesitation in Stonepaw's voice. This day was key. She would become deputy, and help MoonClan thrive.

"And I believe that you are ready. SkyClan looks down on this apprentice and recognize her leadership, loyalty, and skill. From this day forward, you will be known as Stoneheart, in honour of the black heart on your chest." Something else swam in Ripplestar's eyes, something more.

"Fleetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do!" Fleetpaw stood in anticipation.

"And Windsong, do you believe that Fleetpaw has trained hard to understand our ways?" Windsong nodded. "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Fleetfoot. SkyClan honours your strength, and sharp mind."

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Stormpaw looked at Ripplestar hesitantly.

"I do," he whispered.

"And Leopardear, do you believe that Stormpaw has earned the right to have his warrior name?" Leopardear looked at his apprentice, and nodded. "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Stormflight, in honour of your firm resolute personality."

The clan shouted the three warriors' names. "Stoneheart, Fleetfoot, Stormflight! Stoneheart, Fleetfoot, Stormflight!" Ripplestar looked proudly down at his former apprentice.

"We have one more warrior to name. Thistleclaw believes that Rainpaw has earned the right to become a full warrior. Rainpaw, do you promise to do all you can to uphold the warrior code and protect lives, even at the cost of yours?" Rainpaw nodded. "Then from this day forward, with the help of Thistleclaw, you shall be a full medicine cat, and will be called Rainsight!" Rainsight nodded happily, and the clan shouted her name.

"Rainsight, Rainsight, Rainsight!" Stoneheart led the call, and the others followed. Ripplestar leaped down from the cave ledge, and padded up to Stoneheart. The leader pressed his body against hers, and mewed. "You will have to keep vigil tonight," Stoneheart nodded, and padded to the front of the cave entrance. Stormflight and Fleetfoot followed.

The sun was beginning to set, and the three new warriors watched silently.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ripplestar padded up to the three warriors. "You can talk now," Stoneheart nodded, and padded into the cave to her new den. Flaretail was just padding out, and he purred.

"Need a nest?" The redish cat asked.

"Yeah," Stoneheart admitted, and asked for help with her eyes.

"Come on," Flaretail pointed with his bushy tail to an empty nest. Stoneheart nodded thankfully, and lay down, quickly falling asleep. As she slept, she felt a tail stroking her fur. She purred.

**Hoped you liked it! Remember, only two reviews this time! Sorry about not updating in a while**


	8. Chapter 7

**Once again, sorry it took so long... I actually got more like four reviews and I am really sorry for not updating.... I am going to put up a poll on my profile debating whether or not I should do a Twilight fanfic, so please vote on that! Anyways, for those of you who the original chapter 6, I changed Stormheart's name to Stormflight! And poor, poor Stoneheart... Tehe**

**DISCLAIMER: *Stoneheart walks up to crowd* Hi, I'm Stoneheart, and If she owned warriors, I would actually be a real character!!  
**

A tired Stoneheart awoke in her nest. She had been out on dawn patrol, border patrol, and hunting patrol the day before, and she was still tired. Flaretail walked into the den, and laughed when he saw her unhappy expression.

"Still tired, I see." Stoneheart glared up at the older warrior and stretched. Then, she stalked out of the den with Flaretail close behind. From the sunlight that was filtered into the cave, Stoneheart guessed that it was sunhigh. Ripplestar looked up from where he was talking with Darkfang, and padded over.

"Stoneheart, it is time for you to receive your first apprentice. How would you like to mentor Rushkit?"

"What?! You want me to mentor Rushkit?! Of course I will! Can I go tell him?" Stoneheart was ecstatic with this new achievement. One step closer to her goal of bringing MoonClan to greatness. Ripplestar nodded, and Stoneheart raced off to the nursery.

Rushkit, Featherkit, and Flowerkit were playing outside the small cave that was the nursery. When Stoneheart came over, all three kits stopped what they were doing and attacked the gray warrior. She laughed and writhed under a mass of kits.

"Hi, Stoneheart! Will you teach us some fighting moves?" Rushkit asked.

"Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about! Rushkit, I'm going to be your mentor!" Stoneheart stood up as all three kits jumped off of her.

"Awww! But I wanted you as _my_ mentor!" Flowerkit mewed, sitting on her haunches and pouting.

"Really?! This is great! I'm going to be the best warrior MoonClan ever saw! I want to be called Rushpelt! This is great!" Rushkit was practically bouncing around in joy, while Featherkit and Flowerkit were pouting.

"We want mentors too!" Featherkit whined.

"And you will have them," Ripplestar mewed as he padded over. Both kits rushed over to the leader and pelted him with questions on who their mentors would be, and who they wanted.

"Flowerkit, your mentor is going to be Flaretail, and Featherkit, your mentor will be Thornclaw," Ripplestar looked happily down on the kits. Stoneheart began grooming herself for the next ceremony. Just then, Flaretail padded over to Stoneheart, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you want to come hunting with me?" Stoneheart looked at the reddish cat, and nodded. Flaretail sighed in relief, and padded out of the camp. Stoneheart followed.

"Bet I can beat you to the tall trees!" she yowled as she raced past Flaretail. He growled in defiance and began running. Eventually, the cats reached the clearing, and Stoneheart won by a very close pawstep.

Breathing heavily, she sat down. "Guess we'd better hunt!" Stoneheart began scenting for prey, but Flaretail covered her nose with his bushy tail.

"I didn't really want to hunt... There is something I want to tell you." Stoneheart looked at him quizzically. "For many, many moons, I have admired you. You have such a beautiful pelt, wonderful personality, well... Stoneheart, I love you,"

It took Stoneheart a while to react to that, and when she finished gaping at Flaretail, she mewed, "Wow. That was unexpected. Uh... I am confused."

"I have never really gotten to know you, but I would like to spend more time with you. Stoneheart, would you take me on as a mate?" Flaretail's tail twitched nervously, and his whiskers were moving involuntarily.

"Um... Flaretail, I am still so confused, and I really like you, don't get me wrong, but can I think this over?" Stoneheart didn't want to offend the brightly colored tom, and she pleaded with her blue eyes.

"Of course, I will give you time," Flaretail mewed, pressing against Stoneheart. Then, he pulled away. "I guess we should hunt now, huh?" Stoneheart laughed and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two cats padded back into camp with prey in their jaws. Yowls from cats reached their ears, and both dropped their prey. MoonClan was under attack!

Inside the camp was chaos. DuskClan warriors and apprentices were attacking fiercely, and MoonClan was desperately trying to defend itself. It seemed that all of DuskClan was there. Yowling, Stoneheart and Flaretail jumped into battle.

Stoneheart leaped for Fallenstar, and dug her claws into his back. The DuskClan leader spun around and bared his teeth at Stoneheart. She slashed at his face, causing blood to drip into his eyes. Growling, Fallenstar lunged for Stoneheart, and slammed his body into hers, causing the gray warrior to fall to the ground. The DuskClan leader pinned her down, and she struggled aimlessly under his claws.

Using a long old battle technique, Stoneheart became limp. Fallenstar's grip failed to loosen. Suddenly, her captor was gone. Leaping up, Stoneheart saw Ripplestar tackling Fallenstar.

"Your quarrel is with me! Attack my warriors and you will die!" Ripplestar hissed. Fallenstar yowled in defiance and bit Ripplestar's throat. The MoonClan leader gave a caterwaul of pain and released the DuskClan leader. Fallenstar raked his back claws over Ripplestar's flank.

Stoneheart's gaze was torn from the battle scene when a black female warrior jumped on her. Growling, Stoneheart spun around, and the DuskClan warrior fell off of her back. Stoneheart leaped for the warrior and raked her claws over the cat's exposed underbelly. Yowling loudly, the warrior raced off into the forest. Even more cats streamed into the camp. SunClan had come! Stoneheart was about to cry out in joy when she realized that SunClan was attacking MoonClan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stoneheart looked around the MoonClan camp. Devastation was everywhere. She looked at the bodies lying on the ground. Birdwing was dead. Boundinghawk was limping towards the medicine cat den, and collapsed. Stoneheart raced over, but she was too late. Her father died. Her mother's body was in front of the nursery. Stoneheart raced over, and Moonface looked up.

"I'll be alright, help the others," Breathing a sigh of relief, Stonheart looked around again. Snowfeather's body was bloodied, Swampfoot's was nearby. They were both dead. Flaretail was on the ground near the warrior's den, his chest rising and falling faintly.

Stoneheart padded over, and licked his wounds.

"Stop, my love. I am going to SkyClan. There is nothing you can do. I love you. Please remember me. Please--" Flaretail gasped for a final breath and failed. Stoneheart looked over his body.

"I'm sorry Flaretail. You were a great friend, but I just... don't... love you," she whispered. Goldpelt padded forward and pressed her fur against Stoneheart's in comfort. Stoneheart looked around, and seeing no more dead bodies, she went to help the wounded.

A caterwaul of pain breached the deathly silence of the cave. Rainsight raced out of the medicine cat den, panic in her eyes.

"Thistleclaw is dead," she announced. The remaining cats gasped, and Stoneheart raced over to Rainsight to comfort her.

"How-Ho-How will I manage without him?" Rainsight gasped with the pain of losing her mentor.

"Rainsight, you will do fine! He wouldn't have given you your name if he didn't believe that you could go on without him!" Rainsight pressed her muzzle into her friend's fur, then looked up.

"I need to tend to the wounded," the light gray she-cat mewed, then padded off. Stoneheart sat down, and Ripplestar padded up.

"Are you alright?" Stoneheart nodded, fatigued. The leader began licking a wound on her back, and Stoneheart purred faintly. Then, she stopped. Her friends and father were dead. Stoneheart hung her head in defeat, her blue eyes glazed and staring nowhere. She felt alone.

Thornclaw padded up, and looked sadly at Ripplestar. "How will we go on? We've lost so many warriors." Ripplestar's head shot up, and he glared at Thornclaw.

"No matter what, MoonClan will always, _always_, survive! We will continue on, and train our apprentices. MoonClan will be great again!" Ripplestar yowled. The surviving cats around the clearing yowled in agreement, and the MoonClan leader leaped up to the cave ledge.

"Tonight, we have lost many cats! Tonight, we defeated SunClan and DuskClan! Tonight, we will grieve for our losses. Birdwing, Boundinghawk, Snowfeather, Swampfoot, Flaretail, and Thistleclaw were great cats, but we will move on! Rainsight is now our medicine cat, and we will grieve for these warriors. But now, to show our strength, we are going to name three more apprentices!" Ripplestar mewed. "Rushkit, Featherkit, and Flowerkit, step forward!" The three kits padded forward where they were huddled by their mother's body.

"You three have suffered greatly tonight from the loss of your mother, but you are ready to become apprentices! Rushkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Rushpaw! Stoneheart, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Rushpaw!" Stoneheart padded over to the frightened kit and touched her nose gently to his.

"Flowerkit, from this day forward you will be known as Flowerpaw! Your mentor was going to be Flaretail, but will now be Fleetfoot!" Fleetfoot looked surprised at this, but touched noses with Flowerpaw anyways.

"Featherkit, from this day forward you will be known as Featherpaw! Thornclaw will be your mentor!" The red-brown tom padded up to the black and white she-cat and touched his nose gently to hers.

"Now, we all must remember the cats who have died, we will grieve!" Ripplestar jumped down from the cave ledge, and murmured some words at each cat's body. Stoneheart padded over to Birdwing and began grooming her.

Throughout the night, each cat paid their respects, and the elders took out the bodies in the morning.

"Goodbye," Stoneheart whispered as Flaretail's body passed. "I do not love you as a mate, but as a friend, I do. Goodbye,"

**Oh dear... what is going to happen to MoonClan?! I killed off a lot of cats! If you have any ideas, please let me know!!! This time, I am not going to slide with two reviews... I am asking for four or five, please! and please vote on my poll as well... Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. I decided to update, even though I only got two reviews. Flareon200 and Firestorm75, both of my loyal reviewers. This time, I don't care how many reviews I get, as long as I get some votes on my poll, which is posted on my profile. Hope you like it!**

Stoneheart eagerly followed Ripplestar to the gathering. Thornclaw, Goldpelt, and Rushpaw were close behind. Since MoonClan had become small, Ripplestar decided to only take four cats with him. The leader had promised that he would ask why DuskClan and SunClan attacked. Pausing at the end of the forest, the MoonClan cats looked around. Ripplestar raised his tail, and the five cats proudly stalked into the clearing. Stoneheart heard whispers around her, mostly involving the shortage of MoonClan cats. The warriors, and one apprentice, sat by themselves, and pointedly turned away from any other cats. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the ledge in the waterfalls.

"DuskClan will speak first," Fallenstar sneered. Ripplestar growled.

"Cats of the clans! SkyClan has decided that DuskClan should rule the forest. They sent us a sigh, and one to SunClan as well that we would command you. We only want to work in every cat's interests, but there are some demands to be met. We would like hunting rights to your territory. DuskClan is growing, since SunClan has joined with us. We are the ones who will keep the rest of you from falling into harm's way. Join DuskClan! We will make the clans great once again!" Fallenstar's yowl rang out in the clearing, and the DawnClan and MoonClan cats fell silent.

Ripplestar stepped forward. "Is that why you attacked us the other day?" Fallenstar nodded.

"Without that, you would never agree to this, because you are a prideful bunch." The four MoonClan cats in the clearing bristled, and Stoneheart leapt to her feet, waiting to see what Ripplestar would do.

"Give us time to think, Fallenstar. DuskClan has proved their point by killing many of our cats, but we still need to think. Otherwise, we have three new apprentices, Rushpaw, Flowerpaw, and Featherpaw. Their mother was killed, but, other than that, MoonClan is thriving." Ripplestar stepped back, and Littlestar stepped forward.

"Fallenstar, you held DawnClan under your control for many seasons, and we do not wish for that to happen again. We will not join with DuskClan." Littlestar stepped back.

"What!! DawnClan was weak when they pulled back." Fallenstar sneered, "If they had stayed with us, Littlestar, you would have a leadership next to me. DuskClan is going to thrive, and we will kill any other cats who stand in our way. Including your kits." The DuskClan leader hissed. Stoneheart leaped forward, growling.

"This is just because of that stupid conflict about hunting? That was moons ago!! You just want to be able to deny or approve whether a cat gets to eat prey. You foul tongued piece of foxdung!" She was yowling loudly, and all the cats in the clearing turned towards her.

"Fine, Littlestar, if you do not wish to join us, then you will die. It is your own fault that you were stupid enough to not know how to ration prey," Fallenstar completely ignored Stoneheart's comment. Littlestar stared at Fallenstar with a look of pure hatred, and Fallenstar, quickly followed by Redstar, leaped off of the ledge. Ripplestar leaped down as well, and padded up to his cats. Motioning with his tail to follow, they padded off into their territory. Stoneheart was still bristling, and she stalked off by herself to hunt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting by a stream, Stoneheart looked up at the stars. She blinked, and silently prayed to SkyClan. _You must help me get rid of Fallenstar. He is a menace to the forest. There have always been four clans, one clan would not work! Please, help me!_ Sighing, Stoneheart lay her head on her paws, and fell asleep.

_A bright ginger tom padded down from the skies and touched Stoneheart on her head. Waking, Stoneheart jumped up and licked the tom's muzzle. _

_"Flaretail! I'm so happy to see you!" Hoping for a response, Stoneheart waited. _

_"Stoneheart, remember this. You are never alone. You always have SkyClan with you. You will be a great hero, remember that," Flaretail whispered, and padded back into the sky. _

_"Wait! You can't go!" Stoneheart cried. Another cat padded up to her. Her father._

_"Stoneheart, remember this. You are never alone. You always have SkyClan with you. You will be a great hero, remember that," Boundinghawk whispered. Stoneheart reeled back. Those were the same words Flaretail spoke. What was happening? This time, Boundinghawk sat with his daughter and began grooming her. All of her problems seemed to melt away under the rasp of her father's tongue. The sun was peaking above the horizon when Boundinghawk padded away. _

Blinking her eyes open, Stoneheart actually saw that it was dawn. She raced back to camp, hoping that no one had been too worried about her. The trees seemed silent as she ran by, not even the small scuttilings of prey could be heard. Leaping into the camp, Stoneheart looked around. Ripplestar was climbing up the cave ledge, and cats were gathering around.

"I told you all about DuskClan's demand. I have decided that we should give in." Outraged yowls filled the cave.

"MoonClan would cease to exist if DuskClan attacked again. We cannot risk that. I believe that we will be able to break away from DuskClan if we regain our strength." Ripplestar padded down from the ledge, and to Stoneheart. She turned away, and ran to the warrior's den. What was she going to do?

Rushpaw poked his head inside the den. "Stoneheart, if you don't mind, I would like to train." Stoneheart nodded, and padded out of the camp, with her apprentice following close behind.

While watching Rushpaw's hunting crouch, Stoneheart thought. She loved MoonClan, and the cats in it. Would DuskClan really destroy them? She guessed that they would. But how could Ripplestar give in to a demand like that? Stoneheart had always thought that her leader was wise, and she wondered what made him do it...

If she were leader, Stoneheart would have though about others first. She wouldn't want any more cats to die from this... idiotic conflict. But, she did believe that there were supposed to be four clans in the forest. What would SkyClan do in this situation? Would they agree with Fallenstar's idea of joining together for protection? Stoneheart didn't know.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Padding back into camp, Stoneheart thought once more of what she planned to do. Was she right? Yes. Ripplestar ran up to her, his eyes showing happiness, and sadness. Stoneheart looked her leader over. On the outside, his light gray fur rippled with muscles, but on the inside, Stoneheart sensed uncertainty.

"Well, what do you think of my... decision about the conflict with DuskClan," the MoonClan leader looked at Stoneheart, begging for her opinion. Stoneheart sighed, and began speaking what she planned.

"What!!! You're going to give in to his demands??!!!?? How could you?! I thought you were a great leader?! This is foxdung!!" Stoneheart snarled, unsheathing her claws. Ripplestar stared at her with a desperation in his eyes.

"Stoneheart, don't you see? With our clan already weakened, DuskClan could wipe us out! MoonClan would be no more!"

"What happened to MoonClan will always survive? If we are to give in to this-this- _foxdung_ demand, then I don't believe that MoonClan is a clan worth living in." Stoneheart's voice became quiet, and she padded away from her-no, not anymore- leader.

"Stoneheart, wait... I'm sorry, please, Stoneheart, I-I I l-I'm sorry," Ripplestar whispered. Stoneheart continued walking, her tail dragging in the dust, creating a trail on the ground.

**Once again, I don't really care about reviews, I just need some votes on my poll!! Hope you do vote, it really isn't that difficult. And seriously, I know a lot more than two people read this story, so if you do read this, show me that you do and vote!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry it took so long, but I was having issues with the computer. I hope you like this chapter a lot! Please, still, I am asking for votes on my poll. I am hoping to have ten voters by the time I update next. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.  
**

Dark cloud shrouded the sky. Dusk was leaping forth and engulfing the day. Just like DuskClan. DawnClan was the only one who would stand against DuskClan. It seemed fitting, seeing as Dusk often engulfed the Sun, and the Moon was devoured by the Sun. Dawn was the only one, so it seemed, that could stand up to Dusk.

Stoneheart sighed, and padded onward. The tall trees were just growing their leaves, and they seemed to whisper to her. _Don't go,_ one said. _MoonClan needs you, _said another. _Just let the fool go! She is a coward!_ Another cackled. The gray warrior -rogue- continued on, her paws leading somewhere, but she didn't know where. The wind was biting Stoneheart's fur, making her shiver. It seemed that Dusk was upon newleaf as well, pulling the season back to darkness.

Only when she exited the trees and came upon the gathering place did Stoneheart stop. The waterfalls were silent, as always, and the ledge where the leaders sat was empty, desolate. The clearing was marked with dozens of paw prints, showing the event from the night before. The wind continued to haunt Stoneheart, whispering threats, compliments, everything into her ears.

As if in a trance, Stoneheart slowly padded to the rock steps that led up to the ledge. She carefully placed her paws on them, ever so silently making her way up to the ledge. Then, she sat. A single star flashed through the clouds, shining bright on the black heart on the gray she-cat's chest. Gasping, Stoneheart blinked.

All around her, cats weaved among themselves in the clearing. Stoneheart did not know a single one of them. Suddenly, a black cat from next to her yowled out a summons.

"Cats of the Clans, gather!" he cried. The many pelts in the clearing all turned towards the ledge.

"Tonight, we gather under the truce of the full moon, in the presence of SkyClan." a dark tabby she-cat addressed the cats. "DawnClan, the start of each day, shall begin," she mewed. All the cats turned expectantly towards Stoneheart. As if drawn by some other force, she stepped forward, and spoke.

"DawnClan does well! We are thriving now that newleaf has come, bringing the grasslands much prey. We also have two new kits! Our warriors are strong, and we shall never again be under the control of others!" Stepping back, the cats, supposedly DawnClan cats, cheered.

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" Stoneheart gasped. She had taken the form of DawnClan's first leader. Her fur was no longer gray, but a light ginger, looking like the dawn. But, on her chest remained the black heart.

"MoonClan will speak next." The black tom stepped forward. "We have taken the example of DawnClan! Those cats will never control us again!" _What cats, _Stoneheart thought. Cheers erupted from the clearing.

"The dark times have passed," Moonstar continued. "But, there will be another. Dusk will destroy, and only through stone will they survive," those ominous words stuck in Stonheart's head as she was pulled back to reality.

"Stoneheart! I've been looking every where for you!" the gray warrior looked down and smiled as a tawny she-cat climbed the rocks.

"Goldpelt, what are you doing here?" Stoneheart asked.

"I'm here to say good bye," the tawny cat explained. After a confused look from Stoneheart, Goldpelt continued.

"You didn't think that I would let such a great friend get away that easily, did you?" Goldpelt purred.

"Thanks, but I really should be going," Stoneheart stood up to leave.

"Good bye then," Goldpelt called as Stoneheart padded away. She felt so alone, a rogue in her own world. Once again, clouds whispered over the stars, eluding them from Stoneheart's sight.

She had no where to go. By her own choices, she had decided to leave her home. The next best thing she had was... nothing.

Stoneheart thought of the vision she had. Was there a reason she was planted in Dawnstar's body? Was there a reason why she seemed to be running to DawnClan? Yes, because that was where she would stay until her life returned to normal. It wasn't quite as wonderful as MoonClan, but it would do. Stoneheart was ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW:

I can't believe she's gone! Stoneheart left MoonClan because MoonClan did not wish to be decimated, because we agreed to the demands made by DuskClan. It's not as if MoonClan had any choice.

Oh, how I miss her! Her perfectly groomed fur, her attitude. Stoneheart was kind, but a perfect cat to argue with. I miss the twinkle in her eyes when she looked at MoonClan. She was perfect.

Poor Rushpaw, he's devastated. He misses his mentor so much... Just like me. I never got to tell her, how much she means to me. How I hope that one day we can be together without trouble. Oh, how I miss her...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stoneheart raced across the grasslands. The tall grass was beginning to become green once again. The soft scuffles of prey made her mouth water, but Stoneheart did not wish to hunt in case DawnClan did not accept her. Stoneheart looked at the sky. It was starting to become light, and the clouds had moved off into the distance. A hawk looked down on her, and gave a cry. To Stoneheart, it seemed to say, _Go! Go! You will find peace in the light of Dawn! Go! Go!_ The wind continued to whisper through the gray cat's ears, filling her with hope.

Her stride was prideful, and she raced to the DawnClan camp. Suddenly, a large form tackled her. Stoneheart felt claws rake her side, but she did not retaliate. Soon, the cat backed off, realizing that Stoneheart was not going to attack.

"Stonepaw?" Stoneheart recognized the cat. It was Bramblemask, the she-cat Stoneheart had met at the gathering so many moons ago.

"It's Stoneheart now! Bramblemask! How nice to see you!" the two she-cat's purred happily, like best friends.

"Come, say hello to Littlestar, he would be happy to see you," Bramblemask led Stoneheart to the DawnClan camp, not asking about the she-cat's sudden appearance.

Once inside the camp, Stoneheart looked around. Many cats lounged around, enjoying the sun. But, every one seemed to be filled with a certain fear. Littlestar padded forward, looking questioningly at Stoneheart.

"What are you doing here?" Littlestar asked. Bramblemask silently slipped away, and twined her tail with a dark tom's.

"Well... I... left MoonClan," Stoneheart said.

"WHAT?!!! WHY?!" Littlestar practically yowled. Stoneheart slapped her tail over his mouth.

"Ripplestar gave in to Fallenstar's demands. He believes that MoonClan would be decimated if they did not. I do not agree. So, I left." Stoneheart tried to make it sound as casual as she could. Littlestar purred, and stood up, then walked to his den. Stoneheart followed.

"So, why did you come here?" Littlestar asked once they were safely in his den. Stoneheart sighed, and explained her "vision" and her ideas. Afterwards, Littlestar just gaped at her, his eyes wide.

"You-You... You were in Dawnstar's body! She had a black heart as well?" The DawnClan leader continued to gape at Stoneheart, causing her ears to heat from embarrassment.

"I would like to join DawnClan, if you do not mind," Stoneheart said. She pleaded with her eyes, for if Littlestar did not agree, then Stoneheart would not have anywhere to go. She would be a rogue again.

"You may join," Littlestar whispered, then padded out of the den, motioning for Stoneheart to follow. She did.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the bare rock for a clan meeting!" All the DawnClan cats padded up, and looked at their leader. Each cat had a question in their eyes, but a layer of trust filled them as well.

"This is Stoneheart. She has left MoonClan because Ripplestar has given in to DuskClan's demands." Shocked gasps filled the clearing. Most turned uncomfortably to each other, knowing that they were the only clan that was defying Fallenstar.

"She has asked for my permission to stay, and I have given it. Please make her at home," Littlestar mewed. Yowls of agreement filled the clearing. Embarrassed, Stoneheart padded up to Bramblemask.

"So, we are standing alone," the dark tabby said.

"No, we are never alone. SkyClan will always stand with us," Stoneheart said, remembering Flaretail and Boundinghawk. "We will never be alone."

**Please, vote! And review, cause I need to know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello. Okay, there are five people who review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!! Firestorm75, Flareon200, Fawnblaze, Ripplewater, and Whitestar. This chapter, I have decided that if I don't get three reviews from people who have never reviewed this story(I know your out there, cause there are more than five people that read this story) than I am discontinuing it. So, sorry to my five loyal reviewers, but THREE NEW REVIEWS IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT. And, I have a Fictionpress account under the penname Blackthorn's fear. If you want to read my story, it is called: Can a Broken Heart Kill?. THREE NEW REVIEWS. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stonestar does not own Warriors. There. **

Stoneheart padded happily out of the warrior's den. Everything seemed to be going fine in DawnClan. Littlestar walked up to her.

"Want to go hunting?" the DawnClan leader asked. Stoneheart nodded, and Littlestar led her out of the camp. It was just around dawn when they left, and it seemed that no one was out. The pair stopped in the grass, and Stoneheart lifted her head to scent. _Mouse!_ Eagerly, she dropped into the hunter's crouch, and looked for her scented prey. It was about three rabbit hops away. Slowly, Stoneheart stalked forward, keeping her paws light. Just when she was about to pounce, the grass rustled around her. The mouse looked up, and Stoneheart hissed, leaping forward. The mouse scrambled away, and Stoneheart landed on her face. Littlestar laughed, and Stoneheart swiped at his face with a sheathed paw.

"Let me show you the proper technique for hunting in grass," he said formerly.

"Great, I feel like an apprentice again," Stoneheart joked. Littlestar laughed again. Then, he crouched down and stalked forward. When the grass got in his way, he slowed down and gently brushed against it, making it move like the wind. Then, he pounced.

"You try it now!" the light brown tabby tom mewed. Stoneheart nodded, and opened her mouth to see if she could scent prey. Another mouse was eating a seed nearby. The gray she-cat lowered her body and slowly stalked forward. She tried to brush gently against the grass that got in her way, and she used her powerful hind legs to push her into the air. The mouse was completely unawares as she bit its neck.

It was around sunhigh when the two returned. Both of their jaws were filled with prey. After dumping it on the fresh kill pile, the apprentices gawked at them. Stoneheart reached for a mouse, and sat down. Bramblemask padded forward with her apprentice, Silverpaw, following close behind.

"Still up for watching some battle training?" the dark tabby asked. Stoneheart nodded and quickly gulped down her mouse. Standing, Stoneheart padded out of the DawnClan camp after the two she-cats.

They led her to a clearing in the grass with a rock on one side. Stoneheart sat on the rock, and Bramblemask and Silverpaw sat on separate sides of the clearing. The two crouched, and began to circle. Silverpaw sprang into the air and Bramblemask dodged and leaped above her apprentice, aiming for the ground next to silverpaw. The apprentice lowered herself and rolled to be under Bramblemask when she landed. Bramblemask was caught off guard and that allowed Silverpaw to shove her hind paws into her mentor's side. Bramblemask flew backwards and twisted around in the air. She landed on her paws and immediately lunged for Silverpaw. The sleek apprentice dodged and Bramblemask turned midair to meet her apprentice's side. Silverpaw fell to the ground and Bramblemask pinned her down.

"Wow! That was impressive! Those moves are so different than MoonClan ones!" Stoneheart praised.

Bramblemask chuckled, "Wanna try!" Stoneheart smiled as only cats can smile and nodded. Silverpaw took Stoneheart's spot on the rock and the two older cats began battling. Stoneheart fixed her eyes on Bramblemask's right shoulder and pounced, really aiming for her back. Bramblemask sidestepped and Stoneheart landed squarely on her back. Bramblemask fell under Stoneheart and rolled over. Before Bramblemask could shove her back paws into Stoneheart's underbelly, Stoneheart jumped back and landed on the ground. All the while, Silverpaw watched in amazement.

Then, Bramblemask leaped up and into Stoneheart's side, bowling her over. The dark tabby pinned the gray warrior down where Stoneheart struggled. Finally, Stoneheart grew limp and Bramblemask released her grip. Then, using the element of surprise, Stoneheart pushed up. She rammed her shoulder into Bramblemask's and pinned her down.

"I give up,' Bramblemask mewed. Stoneheart nodded in agreement, panting.

When they returned to camp, Stoneheart wearily padded to the warrior's den. The warriors already there barely twitched as she climbed over them. Then, she lay down and closed her eyes. An image flashed before her eyes. It was Ripplestar. Oh, how she missed MoonClan. They were the ones that raised her. They had taught her everything she had known. How to hunt. How to fight. How to reason…. Stoneheart sighed. She had abandoned her clan when they needed her most. She had given up on them when she could have persuaded them to change their minds. Well… Ripplestar's mind at least.

Finding sleep was evading her, Stoneheart stood up and padded into the open camp. That was another thing she missed. She wanted to feel the closeness of the trees, of her clanmates' pelts. She sighed again, feeling another pelt brush hers. Was it Flaretail? Boundinghawk? Birdwing?

"Do you miss them?" Littlestar's mew filled her ears.

"Yes, they were my family. But, I like it here." Stoneheart replied. She felt alone.

"Stoneheart, let me tell you something," Littlestar mewed. "SkyClan was created because cats die. They came from separate clans, but were joined together when they died. Stoneheart, don't worry. When you die, you will be with your family again. I wouldn't worry. Whether you go back to MoonClan or you stay in DawnClan, you will always have cats around you who love you. Bramblemask is a great friend, as is Silverpaw. The kits already admire you and are begging to have you as a mentor. I'm sure that you have friends in MoonClan. Anywhere you go, you will always be okay," Littlestar pressed into Stoneheart's side.

"Thanks, I needed that." Stoneheart licked LIttlestar's ear, and looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled above, and Stoneheart wondered which SkyClan cats were looking down on her. She believed Littlestar's words, and wondered whether her decision was correct. Should she have gone to DawnClan to save the clans? Did MoonClan need her more? What was right?

For now, Stoneheart would stay in DawnClan, because she believed that SkyClan had sent her that vision for a reason. Littlestar stood up and licked Stoneheart's muzzle.

"You will always have someone who loves you, Stoneheart," he mewed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW:

No matter how I try, I can never get Stoneheart out of my mind. I can't believe that MoonClan pushed her away. It's not as if we meant to. I want to tell her how I feel. I want her to come back. How could she leave? Well, no. I understand why she left. I understand that she would want to stand against Fallenstar. She was the one who hated Fallenstar the most.

Her image is still in my head. Her purr, her fur, her eyes. Her mew. Oh… so beautiful… so perfect. I wonder what she thought of me. But now that she is in DawnClan, I can only admire from afar. So far… Oh! Stoneheart! Come back! I love you!

**THREE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO HAVE NEVER REVIEWED MY STORY AT ALL... OR YOU WILL NEVER READ ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi... and I sure didn't get three new reviewers, only one... but my other reviews begged me to continue, so I will... this time, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FEEL LIKE SWITCHING OUT OF CAPS LOCK... I DON'T OWN WARRIORS...  
**

A gray cat padded along in the tall grass. Stoneheart was patrolling the border along with Littlestar, Bramblemask, Reedtail, and Strongpaw. It was the border that ran along the clearing where the gatherings were held.

"Psst!" a voice said when Stoneheart passed. She stopped and sniffed the air. Rushpaw's scent laced the air.

"Anything wrong?" Littlestar noticed that Stoneheart had stopped.

"No, I'll catch up to you, go on ahead, just... checking something," Stoneheart replied. Littlestar must have sensed that she wanted to check out the MoonClan border, so he nodded, and continued on.

"Rushpaw! What are you doing here?" Stoneheart hissed. Her former apprentice stepped out from the clump of grass where he was hiding.

"Stoneheart! I thought I'd never see you again!" the tawny colored apprentice exclaimed. Stoneheart sat back on her haunches, happy to see her former clanmate, but angry that he was trespassing on DawnClan territory.

"You've got to come back!" the tom mewed urgently. "Ripplestar is so sad, and so are Moonface, Goldpelt, Thornclaw, Moonfur, and basically everyone else!!!!"

"Rushpaw, you don't understand! I can't go back to MoonClan because I will not live with those stupid rules that Fallenstar has demanded, and Ripplestar agreed to!" Stoneheart hissed.

"Please, please Stoneheart! I need you! My mentor is grumpy old Stripedthoughts!! You were such a better mentor!" Rushpaw was begging now, desperation in his eyes.

"No, Rushpaw, that is that!" Stoneheart stood up and stalked away, and began running to catch up to the patrol. When she arrived at the DuskClan border, where the patrol was, Littlestar was bristling, and the other cat's had unsheathed their claws. A DuskClan patrol was facing them, SunClan cats mixed in. A large, silver cat with black stripes was at its head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the large tom asked. "Looks like pieces of prey to me, eh, Silverthorn?" another tom, smaller, asked.

"How dare you talk to my warriors like that?" Littlestar snarled. Silverthorn advanced, completely ignoring the border. He scanned his eyes over the warriors there, and stopped on Stoneheart.

"A pretty little thing like you belongs on the right side, why don't you join us?" he mewed, almost seductively.

"Wanna know what I think?" Stoneheart purred. Silverthorn smiled eagerly. Stoneheart lashed out and clawed the air close to his face.

"Go die in a ditch," she hissed fiercely.

"We'll be back, Littlestar, and next time, your clan will be destroyed!" Silverthorn hissed, and a few other cats growled in agreement, and then, the patrol raced off. Sighing, Littlestar turned, and the patrol headed back to camp. Once there, Stoneheart picked up a rabbit, and padded over to where Littlestar was sitting.

"Want to share?" she asked, feeling pity for the leader who must have thought his clan was doomed.

"Sure, why not," Littlestar replied, worry mixed in with his usual voice.

"Even if we die, Littlestar, all of us will join SkyClan," Stoneheart purred. "It really isn't too bad, knowing that we will be reunited with cats we love," Stoneheart took a bite of the rabbit, and looked up.

Clouds had covered the sky, but she saw a single ray of light breaking through the suppressing gray.

"See that?" Stoneheart asked, gesturing with her tail. Littlestar nodded.

"We will be okay, and will break through the bonds that are possessing us, just like that ray of sunshine."

"Thanks, Stoneheart, I needed that," Littlestar mewed, pressing into Stoneheart's side. The gray she-cat took another bite of her rabbit, and Littlestar did the same. They shared the rabbit, and when it was finished, Littlestar stood up and stretched.

"Want to go hunting?" he asked.

"Not really, I feel like taking a nap," Stoneheart sighed, laying on her side and stretching out in the single ray of sun. Littlestar nodded, and lay next to Stoneheart. He began licking her fur, letting his tongue rasp over her smooth gray fur. Stoneheart purred, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke, Littlestar was laying beside her, his head resting on his paws. It was around sunhigh.

"Littlestar?" Stoneheart asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, sounding half asleep.

"Were you in love with Leafstar?" Stoneheart had dreamed about all the times when Littlestar had talked about Leafstar, how he had acted when she was still alive... it made her think.

"No, she was a great friend, but I didn't love her! It would be strange, seeing as Leafstar was my sister," Littlestar mewed, looking up at Stoneheart.

"Why do you ask?" he asked. Stoneheart heaved her shoulders up then down in a cat-like shrug.

"Were you ever in love?" now Stoneheart didn't even know why she was asking.

"Yes, once," Littlestar replied vaguely.

"Oh," Stoneheart was a little disappointed. She didn't know why though. Littlestar had been kind to her, a friend. She wondered whether he was being overly friendly with her, and she wondered if she liked it. Stoneheart lay her head on her paws and thought about it. She had been with Littlestar a lot the last quarter moon... yes. Stoneheart liked the attention he was giving her.

"I... I'm going to go think," she mewed, and stood up, then padded out of the camp. Stoneheart sneaked through the grass, and stopped on the far edge of DawnClan's territory. She had discovered that there was a lone tree in the territory, and under it was a large hollow. She had fashioned a nest there, and it was now her favorite place to think.

"Oh, SkyClan, is falling in love with the DawnClan leader what you wanted from me?" Stoneheart wailed. Then, she faltered. Was she really falling in love with Littlestar? Yes, she was.

But what about MoonClan? When this ordeal was over, would she want to go back? Stoneheart desperately loved her birth clan, her mother, her friends, her apprentice, but didn't know if she would return. Stoneheart had made new friends in DawnClan, and she had fallen in love! Stoneheart was desperately trying to sort things out.

Soft pawsteps sounded in the grass. "Stoneheart?" It was Litttlestar's mew that rang out. It was the mew she wanted so desperately to hear. It was the mew she loved.

Stoneheart looked up as Littlestar sat across from her. "What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"I didn't know there was a cat I had to be with," Stoneheart purred.

"Well, I would have come!" Littlestar said. "And about your question earlier if I loved anyone, I love you, Stoneheart." Stoneheart's heart turned to mush. It wasn't just her imagination that Littlestar loved her! He really did-

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Will you be my mate?" he purred.

"Of course, Littlestar, of course," Stoneheart sighed, and the two cats looked up at the sky, their tails intertwined.

**PLEASE REVIEW... OR I MIGHT NEVER SWITCH OUT OF CAPS LOCK AGAIN!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Allegiances

MoonClan

Leader:

Ripplestar- Strong muscled, short haired gray tom.

Deputy:

Darkfang- A dark black-brown tom who is very fierce.

Medicine cat:

Rainsight- A thundercloud gray she-cat who is said to have come back from SkyClan and taken on the form of a new cat.

Warriors:

Windsong- A white and cream she-cat who moves as silently and swiftly as the wind. Mate to Tigerstripe.

Tigerstripe-a tiger striped tom who is large, and loyal, but fierce. Mate to Windsong.

Leopardear- a leopard furred tom with half a tail and long ears. He is very good at stalking through the shadows.

Stripedthoughts- a dark tabby she-cat who is very kind and gentle but still ferocious in battle when needed.

Stoneheart- a gray she-cat with a black heart on her chest. She is very leader like

Fleetfoot- a black and tom who is very fast and larger than most cats.

Stormflight- a gray and off-white tom who is bristly.

Goldpelt- a tawny furred she-cat with golden paws. Loves to train.

Thornclaw- a brown and red tom with unusually sharp claws. He is very large and strong.

Moonfur- a black and bluish tom who is large and stealthy

Moonface- a white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her face. She is kind but stern.

Apprentices:

Rushpaw- a tawny tom who is very energetic

Featherpaw- a black and white she-cat who loves to hunt

Flowerpaw- a tabby she-cat who is very well reserved.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Frost-tongue- a bristly tom with white, frosty fur. He is a very young elder.

Onefoot- a russet tom who lost a paw in battle. He is not old enough to be an elder, but could no longer be a warrior with only three paws

Fernfire- a tortoiseshell she-cat who loves to tell stories.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, this chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short. But, it is necessary to fill in the gaps, cause if I started it any later, you would be totally lost. Anyways, thanks for seven awesome reviews!!! Please tell me what you think, and what you think Stoneheart should do. I need to know!!! *begs on knees* please, please, please, please, please, please....**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, I don't own Warriors, I don't own Warriors, I don't own Warriors... Littlestar, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!(I don't own that either)  
**

Stoneheart blinked her eyes open. Sunlight was streaming into the warrior's den. Opening her jaws in a gaping yawn, Stoneheart stood and stretched her muscles, letting them ripple under her pelt. Sitting, she blinked and looked around. A couple warriors were still sleeping, but most of the nests were empty. She stood and padded out of the den and into the open DawnClan camp.

Once there, Stoneheart padded up to the fresh kill pile where Strongpaw, Hawkpaw, and Clawedfoot were eating.

"Good morning, Stoneheart!" Clawedfoot exclaimed. "Getting along well?"

"Yes, thanks, Clawedfoot," Stoneheart replied politely. She did not really like the DawnClan deputy, he was rather.... strong when it came to she-cats. In fact, he had gotten a clawing from a couple of them. Littlestar did not like his attitude towards the she-cats, but he did believe that Clawedfoot was a good leader, and very fair.

Without so much as another glance towards the brown tom cat, she picked up a mouse and padded off to eat. Bramblemask got up from where she was laying and walked over to the gray warrior.

"Sometimes I wonder why Clawedfoot even goes after any other she-cats!" the dark tabby snorted.

"What do you mean?" Stoneheart asked through a mouthful of vole.

"He has a mate, and even then he STILL padds after every she-cat in the clan... well, the ones that don't have mates yet," Bramblemask answered, casually drawing her tongue over her paw.

_I have a mate! _Stoneheart almost blurted that out, but stopped herself. No other cat besides Littlestar knew, and the tawny-brown leader wanted to keep it that way.

_If everyone knew about us, they probably wouldn't be happy. Well, they would be overjoyed, but I don't want any of the DuskClan cats knowing and using that against you or me,_ Littlestar had said when Stoneheart asked why he didn't want any cat to know. She guessed that his reply wasn't really why he didn't want everyone knowing, she thought that he was embarassed. Not to be with her, but that he had a mate. Littlestar probably didn't know what to do with himself.

Finishing off her vole, Stoneheart nodded to Bramblemask and up to Littlestar, who was directing orders.

"Talonfur, you're on hunting patrol with Bramblemask, Hawkpaw, and any other cat... um.. STONEHEART.... you want to go on border patrol with Strongpaw, Clawedfoot and I?" Littlestar said hastily to make up for his mistake of sounding over excited around Talonfur.

"Sure, that would be fine with me," Stoneheart mewed. Talonfur padded away, and Littlestar sighed.

"It is so hard to keep this from them," he said, exasperated.

"Then tell them! Each cat here is loyal to you," Stoneheart purred. "And Clawedfoot would get off my case!" she added quietly. Littlestar laughed.

"Is he still bothering you?" Stoneheart nodded, and flicked her tail in annoyance. At that moment, Clawedfoot padded up to her.

"Hey! Stoneheart! Wanna come huntin' with me?" the brown tom sat close to Stoneheart, their pelts brushing, and tried to twine his tail with hers.

"Actually, you are coming with me, Stoneheart, and Strongpaw on border patrol," Littlestar mewed. Stoneheart took that moment to step away from Clawedfoot, and closer to Littlestar.

"Oh, okay then.. let's go," Clawedfoot sounded disappointed. Stoneheart growled and went up to Strongpaw.

"You're coming on border patrol," she mewed. The black and white apprentice finished off his mouse and nodded. Stoneheart turned back to Littlestar and Clawedfoot who were waiting by the entrance to the camp.

"Ready?" Littlestar asked. Stoneheart nodded, just as Strongpaw ran up.

"Kay, let's go," Clawedfoot hissed, stalking out of camp. Stoneheart shrugged when Littlestar looked at her, and followed. Soon, they were padding through the tall grass along the border of the gathering place. Stoneheart sniffed the air carefully, making sure that Rushpaw hadn't returned. No scent greeted her nose. As they passed the gathering place, Stoneheart realized that the next gathering was in two days. She hoped to go, and see how MoonClan was doing without her, but she didn't want to go for that same reason.

Stoneheart knew that she had left her life behind her, and tried not to think on it long. She missed the cats that she had known so well, but Stoneheart was happy in DawnClan... with Littlestar. Still, her minds wandered to the cats in MoonClan. Ripplestar would have missed her, but he would be strong for his clan. Then there was Goldpelt.

Stoneheart let out a loud sigh as she though of her friends. Littlestar turned and waited for her to catch up to him.

Placing his tail on her back, he asked, "Are you okay?" Stoneheart nodded, her pelt tingling where his tail touched her fur. She felt light as air, and full of happiness. That was why she loved Littlestar. He made her feel so wonderful, so special. He was so kind, so full of fun, a loving furball.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's go," Stoneheart whispered, licking his muzzle. Littlestar nodded, and the two cats raced forward to catch up with the rest of the patrol. There they were met with a large gang of DuskClan, SunClan, and four MoonClan cats. Among them were Ripplestar, Leopardear, Tigerstripe, and Stripedthoughts. When Stoneheart and Littlestar stopped, Ripplestar's eyes widened with horror.

Fallenstar stepped forward. "You didn't think that we were going to let you live forever, did you?" And the battle began.

**Please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think should happen!!! REVIEW, READ, WHATEVER... JUST TELL ME!!!! (oh, and vote on my poll too, kay?)**


	15. Chapter 14

**HI! Sorry it took so long, but I was really caught up with my other stories(Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare: fanfiction, and Can a Broken Heart kill: fictionpress), and homework, plus the new warrior book(Oh my gosh!!!), violin, cleaning, preparing for Spring/Summer, you know, the usual. Okay, this chapter is somewhat violent, but it was my favorite chapter to write, because I get to describe Stoneheart's feelings for everyone... Um... I am now a BETA READER!! So, if you want me to beta your story(or not), let me know. Because, as of right now.. at 7:43 PM, on Thursday, April 23, I am beginning my beta duties(don't laugh). Hope you like my chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: So there I was, spittin on my goldfish, tryin to keep it alive when suddenly... Bluestar walked up to me, and looked at me expectantly. I don't own Warriors, I said, and she nodded, and disappeared. Only then did I realize that I had stopped spittin on my goldfish, and it had died.  
**

Stoneheart stared at Ripplestar, trying to comprehend what was happening. The light gray leader stared at her in shock, and horror. Stoneheart's eyes narrowed, and she bared her teeth in the beginnings of a snarl.

Fallenstar gave the signal, and the DuskClan, SunClan, and the few MoonClan cats attacked. Ripplestar tried to leap for Strongpaw, but Stoneheart jumped in his way.

"What, now you can't even battle cats your own size and skill, but go for apprentices?" she hissed viciously.

"Stoneheart, I didn't want to come!" Ripplestar pleaded.

"Fox dung! You're just as bad as Fallenstar... maybe worse! You don't deserve to be the MoonClan leader!" Stoneheart leaped for him, and landed on his back. She began clawing with her back claws, and held on tightly with her front. Ripplestar struggled, but couldn't throw her off. Finally, he fell to the ground and rolled over. But Stoneheart had learned from her training sessions with DawnClan, and jumped off before Ripplestar hit the ground, landing on his exposed underbelly. Stoneheart battered at his belly with her claws, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Stoneheart wanted to make Ripplestar feel her pain. He had betrayed MoonClan... He had betrayed her! She wanted him to know what it was like having to lose everything you cared about.

Ripplestar shoved up into Stoneheart's belly with his back claws, and threw her off.

"Stoneheart, please! I had no-" Ripplestar was cut off as Stoneheart nimbly darted forward and bit down hard on his front paw. She felt blood oozing between her fangs, and pulled back as Ripplestar swiped at her, his claws sheathed.

"Strongpaw! Run back and get reinforcements!" Littlestar cried. The swift apprentice nodded, and darted off. Stoneheart turned back to Ripplestar.

"What? Can't hurt your own apprentice?! You don't deserve to win!" Stoneheart snarled, and jumped towards Ripplestar's throat. Stripedthoughts stepped in between them.

"Stoneheart, stop!" Stripedthoughts looked down at the crouching gray she-cat, whose eyes blazed with fury, and claws were dripping with blood.

"Protecting your weak leader! You believe in this.. this... fox dung that Fallenstar calls leadership?!" Stoneheart swiped at the cream striped she-cat, her claws meeting Stripedthoughts' muzzle.

"Stoneheart, stop it! Ripplestar was your leader! He cared for you!"

"He was _not_ my leader! He shall _never_ be my leader! Littlestar is my leader! I love him! I will _**never**_ return to MoonClan!" Stoneheart lunged and raked her claws down her former clan mate's flank. Stripedthoughts screeched in pain and turned to bite Stoneheart's tail, and ended up with another claw mark across her muzzle.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stoneheart saw Ripplestar licking his wounds, and another MoonClan cat appeared, one that she hadn't noticed. Darkfang. The deputy.

Stripedthoughts spun and bit on the scruff of Stoneheart's neck. Stoneheart fell to the ground quickly, and then, just as quickly, pushed back up, dislodging Stripedthoughts' fangs.

"Stoneheart, you will always have a place in MoonClan," the cream tabby she-cat said as she ran off. "Always."

Stoneheart spun to Ripplestar, and Darkfang, who was battling Littlestar. She leaped for Ripplestar again, digging her fangs into his tail.

"Stoneheart!" Darkfang hissed, and tried to break away from Littlestar to attack her.

"No! You will not harm my mate!" Littlestar cried, and disbelief struck Ripplestar and Darkfang.

"Stoneheart, you love hi-him?!" Ripplestar whispered.

"I love him with every single inch of my heart," Stoneheart hissed, and lunged for Ripplestar's throat, letting her sharp teeth sink into the flesh. Feeling blood well out from the wound, Stoneheart pulled back, and watched Ripplestar fall to the ground.

He gasped for breath, and was still, his eyes glazed over.

"Is he dead?" Littlestar panted.

"No, but a life is gone," Stoneheart replied, looking at her mate with love in her eyes. He nodded, and turned around to bite Darkfang. Stoneheart turned her attention back to the gray leader. He was looking up at Stoneheart, desperation in his eyes.

Suddenly, a yowl came from behind the battling cats. Stoneheart looked away from her former leader, and saw the DawnClan cats come.

"Stoneheart, you will always be welcome in MoonClan," Ripplestar said, and leaped off into the fray of battle.

"_You_!" a hiss resounded from behind Stoneheart, and she spun around. There stood Fallenstar, his pale tawny pelt dripping with blood, none of which smelled like his own.

"Yes, me," Stoneheart hissed.

"This time, you won't get the best of me, fool," Fallenstar leaped, and Stoneheart waited until the last moment, and darted away, jumping up, and landing on the DuskClan leader's back.

"No," she whispered in his ear, "I _will _get the best of you, because your fighting hasn't improved since the last time, and I was only an apprentice then. Want to see what a warrior can do?" Stoneheart bit down on Fallenstar's ear, and when he threw her off his back, the top half of his ear ripped off.

Fallenstar yowled in pain, and lashed out at Stoneheart, managing to slice his claw across her nose. Stoneheart hissed, and fell to the ground, looking like she was defeated. Fallenstar growled happily, and brought his paws down on her back. Then, she heaved up and twisted her body, throwing Fallenstar off into a stance on his hind legs. Her back legs jammed into his side, and Stoneheart pushed him down, placing her paw on his neck.

Fallenstar slashed up with his hind paws, and collided with Stoneheart's underbelly, knocking the breath out of her. She hunched over, trying to regain it, and the tawny tom clawed her side, digging in and ripping out, making deep cuts. Hissing, Stoneheart lashed out, but missed as Fallenstar darted over to her side, and shoved her to the ground.

He then placed his paw on her body, and raised his other one to deliver the killing blow to her neck. Suddenly, a tawny-brown blur attacked Fallenstar. Stoneheart jumped to her feet as Littlestar attacked Fallenstar. Stoneheart joined her mate and slashed at the DuskClan leader. Fallenstar hissed as blood welled into his eyes, blinding him temporarily.

Combined with the other wounds he had received, and the fact that most of the other cats had fled, Fallenstar yowled out, "Retreat! Retreat!" The attacking party looked up, broke free of the cats they were attacking, and ran.

"Stoneheart, always," Ripplestar called out.

"Never!" she yowled back, and let out a yowl of victory. Littlestar, Clawedfoot, Strongpaw, Bramblemask, Silverpaw, and the other DawnClan cats yowled in agreement, and then turned back towards their camp.

"Stoneheart, you fought well today," Littlestar mewed, pausing to lick one of her side wounds.

"As did you, my love," Stoneheart whispered, licking Littlestar's muzzle in return. Both cats turned and padded proudly back to camp.

Once there, the medicine cat, Nightleaf, raced out and began checking injuries. He reached Stoneheart, and gasped.

"Your side!" Nightleaf began licking her wound, and Littlestar joined him.

"Stop, they aren't as bad as they look!" Stoneheart mewed persistently. In truth, her side was killing her, and she just wanted to submerge it in an icy stream to numb it. Nightleaf looked at her disbelievingly.

"The day I see wounds like that which don't actually hurt is the day I give Fallenstar a rabbit," he snorted and tapped on the scratches with his tail. Stoneheart let out a wail of pain, and Nightleaf nodded.

"Come with me, you will need some cobwebs, marigold, and poppy seeds. I expect you will need rest for a quarter moon at least." Nightleaf mewed mater-of-factly.

"A quarter moon! But I need to get back to my duties!" Stoneheart persisted.

"Do as your medicine cat says," Nightleaf said, and began applying the poultice to her wounds. Stoneheart tried not to yowl out in pain, but a couple of times, a whimper escaped her lips.

"Done, now eat these, and get some rest!" The medicine cat handed her five poppy seeds, and Stoneheart obediently licked them up. Feeling drowsy and exhausted after the battle, she made her way to the warrior's den, quickly settling into her nest and falling asleep.

Different Point of view:

The battle today was devastating, and I wonder how we managed to survive. With Stoneheart against us... Oh, Stoneheart, why do you hate us? Why? I never wanted to hurt you! I just wanted MoonClan to survive! Now, you seek vengeance, and I cannot help you. Please, SkyClan, help Stoneheart come to terms with herself and help her figure out what is truly best.

Without Stoneheart, MoonClan will die out. She is the key to saving us! And, she might not, considering that she hates us. I must have done something wrong for her to want to kill us all so terribly.

I only wish I could have told her how I felt. But judging by the look in her eyes, and her new mate, Stoneheart would not have taken well to my feelings. No matter how sincere they were. Stoneheart... Stoneheart... Stoneheart.... How I love you!

**Let me know what you think by pushing that little green lettered button you see below. And, vote on my poll, cause when I am finished with this story(or my other one) I am starting a new fanfic, and I need to know whether you want it to be a Twilight fanfic, or not. Yay! New chapter! **


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter isn't the longest, but I like it nonetheless! Stoneheart makes a great decision in this chapter, and all seems to fall into place! Thanks to all of you who review this story, or just read it, you give me the inspiration to continue. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: The dawn rose, and Stoneheart blinked her eyes. A raven cawed over head, seeming to say, "Stonestar doesn't own warriors!!" and Stoneheart closed her eyes again, at peace.  
**

"Stoneheart! Stoneheart!" Mistkit called. Stoneheart wearily blinked open her eyes, and saw the foggy tabby jumping up and down.

"Yes, Mistkit?" Stoneheart mewed to the little she-kit.

"Will you play with me?"

"Depends on what you want to play, and we'd have to ask Nightleaf," she purred, slowly standing up. Her wounds didn't hurt as bad as they did the day before, so she padded alongside the bouncing kit to Nightleaf's den.

"Stoneheart! Feeling better today?" Nightleaf asked, not noticing Mistkit.

"Can she play with me?!" Mistkit yowled. Nightleaf jumped, and looked down on the little kit.

"Yes, but you will have to be careful. If your wounds open again, come to me right away!" Nightleaf mewed, and turned away, shooing the two she-cats out of his den.

"Come on! I found a ball of moss yesterday, and I bet you can't get it from me!" Mistkit grabbed a piece of moss in her mouth and crouched down, her tail lashing. Stoneheart copied her, and slowly padded forward. Mistkit padded backwards, until she ran into Littlestar, who was sitting and watching. Looking up, Mistkit squeaked and dropped the moss ball. Stoneheart picked it up, and threw it to Mistkit.

"Did Nightleaf approve of this?" Littlestar asked kindly.

"Yes, he did," Stoneheart mewed. Littlestar purred, and licked Stoneheart behind her ear.

"Fallenstar won't stop, you know. He won't take defeat, he won't." Stoneheart said, sadness tainting her voice.

"I know, and we will stop him," Littlestar purred, pressing his body against Stoneheart's. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit, though I can wait," Stoneheart was dying to go and catch her own prey, and it was difficult for her not to show that emotion.

"Come share with me," Littlestar mewed. Stoneheart nodded, and followed him to the fresh kill pile where he picked out a rabbit.

"I feel terrible," Stoneheart admitted. Littlestar looked up, surprised.

"Why? You'll be back on your duties in no time."

"Not about that... about the battle. It just felt wrong to attack Stripedthoughts. She has been so kind to me," Stoneheart didn't mention Ripplestar, knowing that he _had _betrayed her.

"Ripplestar?" Littlestar questioned.

"No, not for him. He deserved it. He betrayed me, and MoonClan. I feel nothing for him," Stoneheart hissed, and took a bite of the rabbit. Littlestar nodded, and Stoneheart stood up slowly.

"I'm tired, I think I'll catch some sleep," she mewed, and hurried towards the warrior's den.

"Stoneheart!" Littlestar called. She turned back to him, sadness lacing her eyes. "Come to my den, I enjoy your company," he said.

"Okay, Stoneheart purred, and followed the tawny brown tom to his den. There, she lay down, with Littlestar licking her fur happily. Stoneheart purred, and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A QUARTER MOON HAS PASSED:

Yawning, Stoneheart tried to keep her eyes open. She was sitting guard for DawnClan, and was extremely tired. A flash of amber caught her eye, and Stoneheart focused her eyes there. Suddenly, a shape leaped forward, and knocked Stoneheart over.

"ATTACK!" she yowled, and pushed her attacker off, leaping into the clearing. Littlestar dashed forward, to the front of the group, and Stoneheart stood beside him.

"You didn't think you could get away with that last victory, did you?" Fallenstar asked. Behind him stood even more DuskClan and SunClan warriors. Ripplestar, Darkfang, and Moonfur were there also. Stoneheart narrowed her eyes at Moonfur, and he shook his head.

"Attack," Fallenstar whispered, and the DawnClan camp burst into battle.

Stoneheart leaped for Ripplestar again, but Darkfang stood in her way.

"No! You will not hurt Ripplestar!" he yowled.

"Fine, if you want to fight for him, I won't stop you!" Stoneheart hissed, and leaped for Darkfang. She rammed into his chest, and bowled him over. He gasped for breath, and swiped at her, his claws connecting with her muzzle. Stoneheart screeched, and raked her claws down his side. He hissed, and rammed his shoulder into her body, pushing her to the ground. She sprang back up, and leaped on top of the dark warrior. Digging her front claws into his flesh, she clawed his back. Darkfang rolled over, crushing Stoneheart beneath him. Darkfang leaped back up and raised his paw, claws glinting in the dark. He lowered them, and was about to kill Stoneheart.

"NO!" Littlestar yowled, and bowled Darkfang over. He clawed at the MoonClan deputy, and Stoneheart leaped for Ripplestar.

"Stoneheart! Please, not again!" Ripplestar pleaded, his eyes begging.

"Ripplestar... you betrayed me! You betrayed MoonClan! I cannot let you win!" Stoneheart hissed, and was about to attack when another cat pulled her off.

"Your fight is with me, little apprentice!" Fallenstar sneered.

"Right, it's _your _fault!" Stoneheart hissed, and bit Fallenstar's throat. The DuskClan leader gagged, and tried to tear away from Stoneheart, ripping his throat in two.

"And you must pay for what you've done," Stoneheart hissed at the dying body of Fallenstar.

"I-I- I'll kill you!" he yowled, and lunged for Stoneheart, but missed, and fell to the ground, dead. The DuskClan cats in the clearing yowled in shock, and one of them leaped for Stoneheart.

She hissed, and bit down on her attacker's back paw. He yowled in pain, and bit on her tail. Stoneheart wrenched it out of his grasp, crouched down, waiting. The tom leaped for her, and Stoneheart sprang up, ramming her head into his chest.

"Stop!" she hissed. "Your leader is dead. I killed him. Leave, there is no reason for you to stay!" The DuskClan warrior looked at her, then at Fallenstar's dead body, and dashed away. A couple warriors grabbed their leader's body, and the rest dashed out of the DawnClan camp. Stoneheart looked around, and saw that Ripplestar and Moonfur were still there, looking over a cat's body.

"Get out!" Stoneheart hissed. The two didn't seem to hear her. Ripplestar looked on with sad eyes.

"I say this before the body of Darkfang so that he may hear and approve of my decision. Stoneheart will be the new deputy of MoonClan," Ripplestar mewed.

"WHAT??!!" Stoneheart screeched.

"Stoneheart, you belong in MoonClan!" Ripplestar insisted. Stoneheart shook her head in disbelief. Her ears were plastered against her head, and her tail was huge.

"I-I... What about Littlestar?!" she asked quietly, feeling her mate come up next to her.

"Stoneheart, go. You belong in MoonClan. I love you, and I always will, but MoonClan is your home." Littlestar mewed comfortingly.

"Littlestar, I love you! I don't want to go!" Stoneheart mewed desperately.

"Stoneheart, I will give you time to think about it," Ripplestar mewed. "If you so desire, you can stay here, but I hope you will return to your true home. You have three sunrises to decide," and Ripplestar padded away. Littlestar looked upon Stoneheart with love in his eyes.

"I will understand if you want to go! Just remember that we will be mates no matter where you go," he purred.

"I... I.... need time to think!" Stoneheart yowled, and ran out of the camp and into the tall grass. Littlestar sighed, and did not follow her, knowing that she would need time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stoneheart blinked open her eyes. It had been two sunrises, and she was spending all her time with Littlestar, still trying to figure out whether she should go back to MoonClan or stay with DawnClan. She saw the rising and falling of her mate's flank, and sighed. Her life was in so much turmoil. If only SkyClan would help her. _Please! Flaretail, Boundinghawk, help me! I need you!_

Suddenly, a thought came to Stoneheart and she blinked happily. She knew what she was going to do. Her mind was made up. Her life was set.

**Sorry for ending like that, but I couldn't go any farther, or it would ruin the rest of the story. Review please! And vote on my poll, cause this story is getting closer to the end, and I need to know what type of fic to do next!**


	17. Chapter 16

**HI, and sorry it took so long, I had writers block, was busy with forums, homework, school, etc. Whatever excuse you can make up works...except annoying ones. Well, I have completed Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare, so, like many of you have requested, I am going to start a Twilight fanfic... I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: So... I.. like... totally... don't.. like... own... like Warriors!!  
**

Stoneheart padded forward, determinde. Littlestar was following behind her, and Bramblemask was next to him.

"Stoneheart, are you sure?" Littlestar asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Littlestar, with all my heart, but MoonClan needs me. I will always love you, and I hope that we can still be mates. This is where I'm supposed to go," Stoneheart mewed.

"I will always be your mate," Littlestar purred. Stoneheart drew to a stop at the MoonClan border.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I must," Stoneheart said these farewells with sadness in her mew.

"DawnClan will always remember you," Bramblemask purred, and touched noses with her friend for the last time. Littlestar licked Stoneheart's cheek.

"Goodbye, my love, goodbye," he mewed. Stoneheart purred feebly, blinked sadly, and turned to race over the border. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, leaping over fallen trees, roots, dodging bushes, trees, until she reached the cave that signified MoonClan's camp.

Sighing with despair, she stopped running and padded slowly into the cave. Ripplestar was sharing tongues with Windsong and Tigerstripe. Stoneheart halted in the entrance to the cave, and swallowed. Ripplestar looked up and realization hit his eyes.

"Stoneheart," he whispered, and Windsong and Tigerstripe turned to stare at her. Stoneheart lifted one heavy paw after another until she stood before her leader. Ripplestar's mouth hung open, but he began purring anyways.

"Stoneheart, you came," he mewed. When he said that, cats all around the clearing perked their ears, and came padding forward. Fleetfoot and Stormflight bounded forward, closely followed by Moonface.

"My daughter, you returned!" Stoneheart's mother mewed. Stripedthoughts hung at the back of the crowd, looking nervously around.

"Stripedthoughts, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ripplestar," Stoneheart mewed, and looked up at her leader for her forgiveness.

"We know how you felt. Stoneheart, you are forgiven. Come with me," Ripplestar mewed. Stoneheart nodded, and followed her leader to the cave ledge.

"Cats of MoonClan," he yowled. There was no need to call them, every cat was already there. "During the battle two sunrises ago, Darkfang died, and I made Stoneheart deputy. You all understand that Stoneheart is a loyal MoonClan warrior, and would die to protect her clan, as she demonstrated during the battles. I gave Stoneheart a choice between staying in DawnClan and returning to MoonClan. She choose to come back to us, so now I say, should we accept her?"

"Stoneheart! Stoneheart! Stoneheart! Stoneheart!" the MoonClan cats called out. Stoneheart grinned.

"Thank you. I will try to protect MoonClan as best as I can," Stoneheart mewed, and jumped down. Goldpelt, Thornclaw, and Moonfur padded forward to congratulate her.

"I'm so glad that you're back," Thornclaw mewed. Goldpelt nodded. Moonfur purred happily.

"Thanks," Stoneheart mewed. It was dawn, she realized. She needed to organize the patrols.

"Um... Leopardear, Thornclaw, Windsong, and.. and... um... Fleetfoot, you can go on a hunting patrol. Goldpelt, Moonfur, Stripedthoughts, and Tigerstripe, can you patrol the borders? Leopardear, Stormflight, Windsong, Rushpaw and I will take the sunhigh patrol." Stoneheart mewed. Every cat nodded, and the hunting and border patrols left.

Stoneheart sighed in relief and went to the fresh kill pile, picking up a thrush. "Mmm.. it's been so long since I've had forest birds," she murmured. A deep chuckle cam from behind her, and Ripplestar sat next to his deputy.

"I'm glad you came back," he purred. Stoneheart nodded, her eyes full of regret. She took in Ripplestar's scarred form. Some of his wounds still had cobwebs on them, and he looked pained.

"I'm so sorry," Stoneheart sighed, and looked down.

"Don't be. You were right. I did betray MoonClan. I thought that being on the same side as Fallenstar would grant us safety! MoonClan was depleted, and injured. I believed that I was saving us. Only when we attacked DawnClan did I realize that I was wrong." Ripplestar purred. He licked Stoneheart's ear in comfort. "I saw the way that the DawnClan warriors and apprentices fought, and no cat from LionClan could have fought more bravely. Especially you, Stoneheart. You defended the clan that wasn't even yours. You were positive that even if you didn't survive that you would take a few DuskClan and SunClan cats with you! Don't be sorry, Stoneheart. You helped me realize what SkyClan meant for us."

Stoneheart was stunned by Ripplestar's words. "So.. you're not mad?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," Ripplestar mewed. "I made the right choice in a deputy, Stoneheart," Ripplestar mewed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," the MoonClan leader promised. Stoneheart was about to press him when Rainsight came up to her.

"Stoneheart! I'm so glad you're back!" the light gray she-cat mewed. "Come with me to collect some herbs and we can catch up!"

"Fine, let's go! But, I have to be back by sunhigh, I'm leading a patrol," Stoneheart purred, and followed the medicine cat into the forest. Rainsight sniffed the ground and searched for herbs while Stoneheart filled her in on what had been happening in DawnClan.

"So, you and Littlestar! Are you still mates?"

"Yes," Stoneheart mewed. "We still love each other with all our hearts and have promised to meet at gatherings and half moons," she purred.

"Having an outside clan relationship must be hard," Rainsight commented.

"It is, but I will stay by Littlestar!"

"Good. I'm glad you've found love in your life, Stoneheart," Rainsight mewed around a mouthful of chervil.

"How have things been in MoonClan?"

"Horrible. Every quarter moon, Fallenstar would come with two or three cats and take our prey. Then, he forced Ripplestar to send kits out and hunt for him. Ripplestar was devestated when you left, you know."

"Really, why?"

"He felt that he had lost a loyal friend and apprentice when you left. He felt as if he had betrayed you. He knew that you would stand by what was right and what was wrong, and when you walked out, he felt that he had done the greatest wrong of all." Rainsight paused, and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. Stoneheart copied.

"Stoneheart, there may be more to it than this, but... Ripplestar... he.. Ripplestar loves you," Rainsight cast her eyes downwards.

"No! He can't! I'm in love with Littlestar!" Stoneheart gasped, her eyes wide.

"But Stoneheart, he does. He does." Rainsight sighed. Stoneheart gaped at the medicine cat and friend she had known since kithood.

"Rainsight... please... if there is anything else, tell me! You can trust me! Please!" Stoneheart begged.

"There is more... but I can't tell you! It would ruin your destiny, your fate set by SkyClan!"

"Rainsight..."

"NO! I've already told you too much! Help me carry these herbs back to camp," Rainsight picked up a bundle of herbs and stalked off into the forest. Stoneheart picked some up as well and followed her friend, thoroughly confused.

When in camp, Stoneheart began grooming herself, and stopped when her coat was sleek and shiny, as it should have been that day.

Rushpaw bounded up to Stoneheart. "I'm so glad you're back!" he mewed. "You're my mentor again!"

"Yes, I am, and I will mentor you until you become a warrior!" Stoneheart purred. Stormflight padded up and nuzzled his sister.

"Welcome back, Stoneheart," he said. "I have missed you," Stormflight backed up and Leopardear and Windsong came up.

"Time for the patrol," Stoneheart said, and stretched. Then, she padded out of camp, with her patrol following. To the thunderpath first," Stoneheart instructed, and began bounding off in the direction of the Twoleg border.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool forest breeze on her pelt as she ran, and opened them just in time to swerve out of the way of the nearest tree.

"Congrats, Ripplestar can make you an honorary tree runner!" Stormflight laughed, and raced onwards. Stoneheart narrowed her eyes at the challenge set before her, and bounded after her brother.

A few moons in DawnClan had conditioned her for running, and soon she outpaced Stormflight. A tawny blurr passed both of them and Rushpaw turned back, laughing.

"You're so slow!" he teased. Stoneheart skidded to a halt and opened her eyes wide in shock.

"RUSHPAW, NOO!!" She yowled and raced after her apprentice. Rushpaw tried to halt, but stopped in the middle of the thunderpath. A monster was racing towards the tawny apprentice and a sickening crunch could be heard.

"NOO!!" Stoneheart yowled again and raced forward, too grief stricken to care if a monster was coming. She dragged her apprentice's body off of the thunderpath and began licking his dirtied fur.

"Stoneheart, stop," Rushpaw mewed, his voice ringing with wisdom beyond his age.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Rushpaw. I'm sorry my apprentice! It's all my fault!" Stoneheart rasped.

"Stop. Stoneheart, this was my destiny. I'm supposed to die, I have to go on to SkyClan! Do not grieve long for you will see me again! SkyClan be with you," Rushpaw whispered and lay his head on the ground, and his breathing became shallower and fainter.

"Stormflight, help me carry him back to camp! Windsong, go before and warn Rainsight! She must save Rushpaw! She must!" Stoneheart hissed, and picked up Rushpaw's body, Stormflight supporting the dying apprentice.

Stoneheart struggled on to camp, and set down Rushpaw in a clearing when she got tired. He blinked his amber eyes at her, then was still. His chest heaved up once, then failed to move again. He had died.

"No, no, no," Stoneheart mewed. Leopardear pressed against her in comfort, and Stormflight began to carry Rushpaw's body back to camp.

"NO!" Stoneheart wailed and raced after Stormflight. She padded into camp, her head hung down, her eyes barely open, her ears flat against her head, and her tail poofed out in despair.

Ripplestar padded up to her, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I thought we were safe. I guess SkyClan needed to show me that cats can die for no cause at all," Stoneheart hissed at herself.

"Stoneheart, everyone dies, no matter how young or old they are," Ripplestar mewed.

"I know, but this was the worst way to start off my stay in MoonClan," Stoneheart whispered, then repeated, "A horrible way."

**You're all probably going to hate me now, cause I killed off a cat after the battles and everything... please don't though!! Review.. please?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long, but I had school, homework, etcetera. You know the drill. I would love to give you another chapter over Memorial Weekend, but I'm going "camping"(as in popup, donuts, snackage, etcetera... IT IS SO NOT CAMPING!!) with Whitestar. Well, I know you all hate me for killing off Rushpaw, but after this, you're gonna hate me even more. Seriously. NO! I didn't kill anybody off this chapter... but I might! Enoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Stonestar, Stonestar, doesn't own Warriors, how we wonder what you are.  
**

Stoneheart looked up from her nest. It had been two moons since Rushpaw died, and MoonClan was prospering. She and Littlestar had continued to meet at every gathering and every half-moon. The new leader of DuskClan, Cloudstar, was kind and asked for forgiveness for DuskClan's previous actions. They were forgiven, but now each cat had turned their heads to a new threat. SunClan. They had taken up Fallenstar's lost occupation.

Stoneheart stretched and yawned, padding out of the den. Thornclaw was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, and waved her over.

"Are you okay? You like exhausted!" the reddish-brown tom asked. Stoneheart chuckled.

"Probably because I just woke up," she mewed.

"Oh, sorry," Thornclaw laughed, pushing a mouse towards her. Stoneheart grabbed it gratefully and settled down to eat it. Taking a bite, she sighed happily.

When she was finished, she looked up and padded over to the base of the cave ledge. "Windsong, Fleetfoot, Tigerstripe, and Leopardear on a border patrol. Thornclaw, Featherpaw, Goldpelt and I will take a hunting patrol. Um.. Stormflight, Stripedthoughts, Moonfur and....-"

"I will go, Stoneheart!" Ripplestar mewed and padded out of his den. Stoneheart nodded and turned back to the cats.

"Well? Get to it!" she mewed and padded off to where Thornclaw, Featherpaw, and Goldpelt were waiting. Stoneheart nodded to the three and bounded out of camp and into the forest. She could her her patrol behind her, and they all leaped a tree trunk. Stopping in a clearing, she opened her mouth to scent the air.

Crouching down, she stalked up to a mouse and pounced, killing it swiftly. A blackbird was pecking the ground nearby and Stoneheart caught that too. Looking for her companions, she saw that Thornclaw had caught a thrush, and Featherpaw carried two mice. Goldpelt was stalking a vole. When Goldpelt had killed the vole, Stoneheart dared to speak.

"Greenleaf is prosperous this season-cycle!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Thornclaw admitted. Featherpaw sat down, a frown on her face.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"No, we're on a hunting patrol. Queens and elders have to be fed first, and Windsong will soon be in the nursury if I'm correct," Stoneheart gently scolded the apprentice.

"Okay, fine," Featherpaw mewed and stalked off into the forest. Stoneheart sighed, but smiled.

"Apprentices will be apprentices," she chuckled and went off to find more prey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By sunhigh, the patrol had caught enough to feed the whole clan, and their jaws were full. Stoneheart led them back to camp and dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile. Redstar was sitting next to Ripplestar and Stoneheart stalked over.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I would like to know the same thing," Ripplestar mewed. Redstar sniffed, and smirked.

"SunClan came to warn you. We will not make the same mistakes, Fallenstar did. SunClan will rule, and we don't need anyone's help. We already have cats," Redstar mewed and stood up to leave. Stoneheart blocked the SunClan leader's path.

"Wrong, Redstar. We will stop you, even if it means defying SkyClan. You will not take over these territories, because there have always been four clans. Always. MoonClan will stand against you. If they do not, then I will stand against you, and DawnClan will back me up." she hissed and stepped aside to let Redstar pass.

"Be warned, Redstar," she snarled, and watched the SunClan leader leave. Ripplestar looked upon Stoneheart with proud eyes.

"Stoneheart, come with me," he mewed and padded up to his den. Stoneheart followed, and blinked slightly at the change in lighting when she entered Ripplestar's den. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Ripplestar's gaze was filled with more than just pride. _Was Rainsight right when she said __he loved me?_ She asked herself. Shaking that thought away, she focused on her leader.

"You asked me why I thought that you were the right choice for deputy, Stoneheart, a while back," Ripplestar mewed.

"I did, and I am still curious, in case you were wondering," Stoneheart mewed. Ripplestar nodded.

"Well, I knew because SkyClan told me that you were right for the position of deputy," Ripplesta rmewed.

Stoneheart gasped, "SkyClan?" All her memories of her "vision" from SkyClan and her chat with Boundinghawk and Flaretail flooded her mind and she looked at Ripplestar quizzically.

"_The clans will fall under the dusk of sun. Only a star of stone will save the clans from their destruction._" Ripplestar said, his voice straining under the weight of the prophecy.

"Are you saying... You can't be... I can't be the star of stone! I'm not leader!" Stoneheart gasped.

"But you will be," Ripplestar mewed. Stoneheart shook her head.

"Not for a long time," she declared.

"Stoneheart, I'm on my last life. I'm dying. Rainsight said that I only have about a moon left. You _will_ be the star of stone that saves us all," Ripplestar mewed, standing. Stoneheart sat.

"Stoneheart, I love you. I always have, and I have always hoped that you would share that love." he mewed. Stoneheart's eyes widened and her heart began to beat furiously.

"I-I-I need to think," she said, and raced out of the den. Leaping from the cave ledge she bounded out of the cave and into the forest. Weaving her way through the trees, she raced into the gathering clearing. Jumping up the waterfall, she dashed into DawnClan territory. Racing through the grass, she burst into the DawnClan camp.

"Stoneheart!" Littlestar called from where he was sitting by the fresh kill pile. "Are you alright?"

"Come with me," she mewed and raced out of the DawnClan camp again. Littlestar jumped up and raced after her. Stoneheart made her way to the far edge of DawnClan territory and collapsed. Littlestar bounded up and skidded to a halt near Stoneheart. He bent down to lick her.

"What is it, love?" he asked, laying beside his mate.

"Ripplestar... dying... prophecy..." Stoneheart mewed then took a deep breath. She quickly explained to Littlestar what had just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stoneheart," Littlestar sighed, pressing against his mate.

"Ripplestar is going to die! SkyClan thinks that I can save everyone from SunClan!" Stoneheart exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way through this," Littlestar mewed. Stoneheart sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Stoneheart, if SkyClan thinks that you can save the clans, then you can, you're an amazing cat," Littlestar mewed and shifted closer to Stoneheart. She sighed and looked over at her mate, her eyes pleading. Littlestar licked her nose and Stoneheart smiled gently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stoneheart was padding the territory with Goldpelt, Ripplestar, and Stormflight. It had been three days since Ripplestar had admitted that he loved Stoneheart. She sniffed the air gently and a sharp scent hit her nose.

"Fox," she hissed. Following the sharp scent, she led the patrol to where the fox was last. Looking around a barren clearing, she growled.

"Foxes are dangerous, we should warn the others," Stormflight mewed.

"No, we outnumber it, so we will fight," Ripplestar growled. Stoneheart nodded, and suddenly a growling came from behind. Spinning around, the patrol came face to face with a huge fox. It was much larger than any other fox Stoneheart had seen.

Lunging, the fox went for Goldpelt, who happened to be closest to it.

"NO!" Stoneheart yowled and watched as the fox picked up her clanmate and shook her about. Leaping for the fox's back, she bit down on it's skin, drawing blood. Holding on with her claws, she braced herself for any movement. The fox growled and dropped Goldpelt, trying to snap at Stoneheart. She hissed and scratched its nose.

Ripplestar nipped at it's legs and the fox yipped in pain. It snarled at Ripplestar and lunged for him. Stoneheart gripped harder with her claws and bit down again.

**Yep! You're gonna hate me, but I don't really care..... I am intending to end this story after a while, and POOR RIPPLESTAR!! ONLY HAS A MOON TO LIVE!!!! Oh no, what ever will I do... heheheh.... Should I kill of Goldpelt? Hm... REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 18

**This chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short... but I had to fill in the gaps. I hope you review anyways!!!**

Stars twinkled above Stoneheart, and she sighed unhappily. Lately, her life had taken a turn for the worst, and she wondered what she had done. First, the battles with DuskClan, having to leave Littlestar, the death of Rushpaw, and now Goldpelt's injuries, and Ripplestar's looming death. She hoped that soon her life would turn around for the better.

"Stoneheart?" Rainsight's voice rang out. The gray she-cat didn't move.

"Are you okay? You've seemed rather down lately," the light gray cat mewed. Stoneheart shrugged.

"I guess I'm just worried," she mewed. Rainsight nodded.

"Ripplestar asked for you," she murmured and Stoneheart nodded.

"Thanks," she sighed and went back into the camp. Padding solemly up to Ripplestar's den she slowly went inside. The light gray tom was laying on his side. When Stoneheart entered, he looked up and smiled weakly.

"Stoneheart, I've got to go now," he mewed. Stoneheart's eyes widened.

"No... I'm not ready to be leader! I can't!!" she exclaimed. Ripplestar shook his head.

"I have no choice," he mewed and lay back down.

"Please.... please...." Stoneheart begged softly.

"Goodbye, Stoneheart... you will lead MoonClan...." Ripplestar struggled for breath... "well," he sighed and slowly his spirit left. Stoneheart stared at Ripplestar's body and buried her nose in his fur.

"No, I'm not ready. Why?" Stoneheart whispered.

Thornclaw came in to see Stoneheart mourning over Ripplestar's body. Stoneheart looked up and Thornclaw gasped. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Blinking rapidly, she set a determined look on her face and padded out of the den. Jumping onto the cave ledge, she yowled.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather here beneath the cave ledge for a clan meeting!" Stoneheart watched as every one gathered and blinked again, trying not to let her despair show.

"Ripplestar has died. He passed on his responsibilities to me, and I hope that I can lead MoonClan well in the coming seasons. I hope that you will accept me as your leader," Stoneheart mewed. Shocked gasps filled the cave and a few heads bowed in grief.

"I will travel to the Skyrocks tomorrow at dawn," Stoneheart mewed and jumped down from the ledge.

Padding into the medicine cat den to tell Goldpelt of the news, she gasped in horror. Goldpelt was dead. Her wounds had started bleeding again, and her body couldn't handle the stress.

"Good bye, dear friend," Stoneheart mewed and sighed. _SkyClan why? Why me? Do you hate me?_

**Please, do review!!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Well... a lot more cheerful, and a whole lot better! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT LAST CHAPTER, SO I DON'T OWN WARRIORS TIMES 2  
**

Stoneheart followed Rainsight solemnly up the slope to Skyrocks. Even though the rocks lay just outside the border of MoonClan territory, Stoneheart had never been anywhere near the mysterious rocks. Rainsight paused before nimbly jumping up the rocks. Stoneheart followed and gasped in wonder as she looked about the large plateau. It was completely barren, just rock, but the rock was reflecting the starry sky and made it beautiful.

"Press your nose against the rock, Stoneheart," Rainsight mewed softly. Stoneheart nodded, too awed to speak. Padding forward, she felt like she was walking in the sky. Gently pressing her nose against the rock, Stoneheart closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. When she began to get restless, she opened them.

Before her were the ranks of SkyClan, their pelts shining with the dawn, dusk, sun, and moon light. A light russet she-cat stepped forward, a black heart on her chest, much like Stoneheart's.

"My name is Dawnstar. We welcome you, Stoneheart, to this place of SkyClan. You are here to receive you nine lives, and we are here to give them," Dawnstar said and stepped back into the numerous ranks.

A starry white she-cat stepped forward and a grin broke out on Stoneheart's face, "Snowfeather!"

"I give you the life of justice to do what may be hard to do what's right." Snowfeather touched her nose to Stoneheart's forehead and a searing pain burned through the stone-gray she-cat. All her memories of giving something she loved up roared through her mind with a burning intensity. Snowfeather stepped back and Stoneheart gasped, her legs shaking and her eyes wide. A cold fear gripped her and she wondered how she would make it through eight more lives.

Stoneheart looked up after a bit to see a tawny-gray tom padding forward. "Boundinghawk," she muttered, recognizing her father.

"Stoneheart, daughter, I give you the life of strength to protect yourself." Her father licked her nose and stepped back. Stoneheart was hoping for a life of energy, but instead a weariness over took her. She was gasping for breath, but the will to go on was firmly planted in her mind. That was her strength. Her will power.

"Stoneheart, I give you the life of happiness so that you may find joy in life," Birdwing mewed, padding forward to touch her nose briefly with Stoneheart's ear. A fierce joy rushed through Stoneheart and her limbs ached with it. She enjoyed it, but she was tired after carrying that weight. Happiness didn't have to be wonderful, she realized.

A bright russet tom stepped forward, and Stoneheart flinched. "Flaretail...I'm sorry..." she mewed.

"I was wrong, I never really did love you, only as a friend, dear Stoneheart," Flaretail mewed, "I give you the life of restraint to let things go when necessary." Flaretail nuzzled Stoneheart and she felt a great pain as if she were letting Littlestar fight twenty cats on his own. _Flaretail did love me..._ she realized then also realized how appropriate Flaretail's life was. Another figure stepped forward, and Stoneheart felt her heart leap. _Goldpelt!_

Stoneheart rushed forward to touch noses with her friend. "I'm sorry you had to die!" she whispered.

Goldpelt shook her head, "Don't be.. I knew I was going to die. Stoneheart, I give you the life of knowledge to know what is right and wrong. Use it well." Stoneheart felt her mind strain and she wondered why all these lives had been so painful. She still felt guilty, but Goldpelt's life erased that. Stoneheart knew why Goldpelt had died, and she smiled faintly.

Sitting down, Stoneheart began to pant from exhaustion. _Only four more to go..._ she thought. An unfamiliar she-cat stepped forward and smiled.

"My name is Hollynose, and I give you the life of energy to keep going when you need to." Stoneheart felt a flowing heat rush through her limbs, and she stood, ready to take on whatever the SkyClan cats chose to throw at her. Her pelt was ruffled, but was beginning to take on a sky colored tone. She closed her eyes for a moment, thoroughly enjoying Hollynose's life. Blinking again, Stoneheart looked at Swampfoot. The tom grinned, and stepped forward to touch his head to hers.

"I give you the life of survival to go on when your clan needs you," he mewed and Stoneheart felt a great despair flow through her limbs. She gasped, but was soon filled with a determination to continue on, no matter what the situation. Setting her paws in a strong stance on the ground, she lifted her head high and waited for her next life.

Leopardear stepped forward and smiled softly, "I give you the life of innocence to know that you have done no wrong." Stoneheart felt a strong feeling of truth flood through her veins and set a determined look on her face. She knew that what she had done was right, and that MoonClan, and DawnClan, SunClan, and DuskClan, would benefit from her actions. Stoneheart braced herself for her last life and gasped when Ripplestar stepped forward. He didn't look like the older tom Stoneheart had seen the day before. His light gray pelt was gleaming and he looked full of strength.

"Stoneheart, I give you the life of love," he purred and licked her ear. Stoneheart almost collapsed under the weight of Ripplestar's life. She felt how he did, a burning passion broken in two. She wanted to die, and understood Ripplestar's actions a little bit better.

"Why?" she gasped.

"Stoneheart, I love you. Forever and until SkyClan disappears, I will always love you with all my heart. You are perfect, beautiful, strong, determined, and we would have been perfect together," Ripplestar whispered so that the other cats couldn't hear. He then turned to the ranks of SkyClan.

"We can no longer call you Stoneheart, for you are a leader worthy of your nine lives. SkyClan hails you by your new name! Stonestar! Stonestar! Stonestar!" he yowled, and Stonestar felt her heart burning with joy, sadness, determination, and love. She loved Ripplestar. There was no doubt about that. He was right. They would have been perfect together, but she loved Littlestar more. That much she knew. Her heart was torn, between her former leader, and her mate. A third space opened up in her heart, but she knew not for whom it was meant.

"Stonestar! Stonestar! Stonestar!" The SkyClan cats called her name, and Stonestar closed her eyes. A gentle breeze began blowing over her pelt and Stoneheart felt as if she were flying. Opening her eyes she saw that she was among the clouds, looking down upon MoonClan. Two kits were squirming next to their mother. One was a pure white she-cat, and the other was a tawny tom.

_A frosty white will meet a falling leaf and the clans will never be the same again. Only through dawn will the white frost shine like a star. _

Stonestar blinked open her eyes and saw that she was back on the plateau with Rainsight staring at her. Standing shakily, Stonestar felt that her old life had been stripped away. Rainsight dashed forward to support her leader, and Stonestar smiled faintly.

"Let's go back to MoonClan, please," Stonestar mewed. Rainsight nodded, and the two padded back to camp, an unshared secret hanging between them.

Once in the camp, Stonestar jumped up to the cave ledge. "All cats who can catch their own prey gather here beneath the cave ledge for a clan meeting!" she yowled, letting her voice ring through the cavern. All the MoonClan cats came to stare at their new leader.

"As your new leader of MoonClan, it is my duty to appoint a new deputy. From this day forward, Windsong will be the deputy of MoonClan! And, I have another duty to preform. Featherpaw and Flowerpaw, please step forward."

The two apprentices looked at eachother, excitement in their eyes.

"Do you, Featherpaw, Flowerpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you lives?" Stonestar asked.

"I do!" Featherpaw mewed with confidence.

"Yes," Flowerpaw breathed.

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Featherfur and Flowerpelt! MoonClan hails you as new warriors!" Stonestar yowled, "Windsong, Featherfur, Flowerpelt! Windsong, Featherfur, Flowerpelt!"

"Windsong, Featherfur, Flowerpelt! Windsong, Featherfur, Flowerpelt!" MoonClan echoed her, joy in their voices.

_And so the Star of Stone began the recovery of the clans..._

**NO! IT IS NOT OVER!! SERIOUSLY!!! THERE ARE LIKE FIVE MORE CHAPTERS COMING!!! Review! ^^***


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay.. so this chapter is kinda short... for my usual standards, but I think you'll like it. School gets out in two days so I hope to be updating a lot! Hopefully, I'll have it done by the next saturday, but if I don't, it'll be finished soon. Review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stonestar hummed softly to herself, swaying with the beat of her song. Someone hit her over the head with a frying pan. "WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" "Don't own warriors," Stonestar muttered before falling into unconsciousness.**

Rainsight rushed worridly into Stonestar's den. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm f-fine!" Stonestar panted, collapsing to the ground. Rainsight shook her head.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" and with that, the medicine cat was off to her den. She returned a few moments later with some green leaves in her mouth, some black seeds on her paw, and cobwebs as well.

"Eat these!" Rainsight instructed, holding out the poppy seeds to Stonestar who lapped them up quickly. "Now relax!" Rainsight watched Stonestar carefully, pressing down on her belly gently.

"Okay, Stonestar, I need you to do your part!" Rainsight mewed and Stonestar nodded, tensing. She hissed in pain and Rainsight picked up a wet blob, licking its fur the wrong way to warm it up. She set it back down soon though, "Stillborn, come on Stonestar, don't give up!"

Stonestar tensed again and Rainsight picked up another kit, licking its fur the wrong way. The kit gave out a loud mewl and Stonestar purred.

"A healthy tom! Congratulations, Stonestar!" Rainsight said, setting the kit down next to Stonestar. The kit moved away, still mewling. Rainsight pushed it back towards Stonestar's belly and it moved away again.

"What's wrong?" Stonestar asked.

"I don't know... hold on," Rainsight mewed. She pushed against Stonestar's belly and held out her paw. Nothing. "Stonestar, I don't think you have any milk!" Rainsight said. Stonestar gasped.

"Who's going to nurse my kit?!" Stonestar practically screeched.

"Well.... Stripedthoughts just moved into the nursery, we could see if she would be willing," Rainsight mewed. Stonestar sighed. _Oh please, SkyClan, let Stripedthoughts nurse my kit! _Picking up the newborn kit, she padded to the nursery where Stripedthoughts was grooming.

"Um... Stripedthoughts... would you mind nursing my kit?" Stonestar asked, setting down the kit next to the queen.

"Are you not able to nurse him yourself?" Stripedthoughts asked kindly, though her words still stung Stonestar.

"N-no... I don't have any milk," Stonestar whispered and immedieately Stripedthoughts scooped up the little kit and put him next to her belly. The little kit immediately tried to get some milk from Stripedthoughts and suckled contentedly. Stonestar stared at her kit. He had a light brown pelt, almost like tree bark, and a shorter tail.

"What are you going to call him?" Stripedthoughts asked.

"Twigkit," Stonestar decided instantly. She didn't know why she named her son that, but she did, and Stonestar smiled.

"Twigkit... I promise to take care of him," Stripedthoughts mewed. Stonestar nodded and padded back into the MoonClan cave. Rainsight was standing nearby, talking to Thornclaw. The dark tabby tom looked up and smiled at Stonestar.

"Hi, Twigkit, huh?" Thornclaw teased.

"Yes, you should see him. His fur looks like bark!" Stonestar said. Thornclaw nodded happily.

"I will then. Are you going to tell Littlestar?" Stonestar frowned but nodded.

"I am.... but not now... I'm tired, and I need rest," she mewed and padded back up to her den. She smiled as she saw her bedding had been cleared and new moss was in its place. Kneading the moss until it was right, she curled up and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Stonestar blinked her eyes open three days later and stretched. She stood up and padded out of her den. Stonestar saw Windsong and Tigerstripe standing near the fresh kill pile and padded over.

"Windsong, I'll be gone for the day, so you're in charge," Stonestar mewed, grabbing a mouse.

"Oh, you're going out.. alone?" Windsong asked.

"Ye-"

"No, I'll go with her," Thornclaw mewed padding up. Stonestar sighed.

"Thornclaw, you don't have to do that," she mewed, taking a bite of the mouse.

"Well, I don't see why I can't! It'll be just like your first quest into DawnClan territory!" Thornclaw laughed. Stoneheart chuckled, remembering how she had traveled into DawnClan territory after her first gathering, trying to figure out why Leafstar was lying. That was when she had first met Littlestar, or Littleblaze, as he was called.

"Fine, you can come," Stonestar mewed and stood to leave. Thornclaw followed as Stonestar padded out of the MoonClan camp. They headed into the trees and Stonestar bounded on ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Thornclaw called, breaking into a run. Stonestar snickered and raced onwards.

"You'll have to catch me!" she yowled back, racing into the gathering area. She stopped, panting and sat down, her stone-gray fur coated with dirt and a few leaves. Thornclaw stopped as well, his pelt coated in the same way. Stonestar padded over to the pool at the base of the waterfall and lapped up some water. Sighing happily, Stonestar began grooming herself. Thornclaw laughed.

"Want to look nice for Littlestar?" he teased.

"Yes, I do," Stonestar mewed, licking her chest. Her thoughts strayed to Twigkit. _I hope he's alright... oh how I wish I could have brought him with me..._ Stonestar began thinking of what would have happened if she had stayed in DawnClan. Twigkit would be nursed by one of their queens, and Littlestar would be able to see his son every day. Stonestar could just imagine what it would be like...

_Littlestar padded into the nursery, and smiled gently. "Hello, Twigkit, Stoneheart," he mewed. Stoneheart purred and smiled. _

_"Hello, Littlestar. Is everything alright with you today?" she asked. _

_"Yes, I just came to see how you were... without MoonClan and all..." Littlestar said. _

Stonestar shook her head as if to get rid of those thoughts. Even if she had stayed in DawnClan, she would always be wondering, _what if_ she had gone back to MoonClan. Her heart was with MoonClan, and with Littlestar, and Ripplestar, but a small portion of it was with another, but Stonestar didn't know who.

"Come on, it's sunhigh," Thornclaw mewed, standing. Stonestar nodded at the dark tabby and stood as well, shaking her pelt. In the sunlight, it gleamed and Stonestar leaped up the rocks to DawnClan territory.

Stonestar and Thornclaw padded through the grasslands, Thornclaw seemingly unsettled by the grass around him. Stonestar plowed on ahead, stopping only to scent the air for patrols. After a while, they reached the boulders that circled around DawnClan's camp. Stonestar padded forward, hesitant but determined. Walking through the entrance with Thornclaw padding behind, Stonestar gasped in horror.

"Looks like you won't be telling Littlestar about Twigkit," Thornclaw gasped. Before the two cats lay Littlestar... dead.

**Review!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update... but I was getting into the summer feeling... and all... okay, don't kill me.. but the next chapter is going to be the last chapter(minus epilogue) and I'm going to end it with a cliffhanger... I know... sorry.... BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!! Read & Review!!**

Stonestar gasped at the scene before her. Littlestar's body was splayed out on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. The DawnClan cats were surrounding their leader, their eyes glazed with pain. Thornclaw stood next to Stonestar, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open in shock.

Stonestar took an uncertain step forward, "Littlestar?" she asked tentively. Bramblemask looked up and her eyes were pained.

"What happened?" Stonestar asked.

"We were all sitting around camp, when... Redstar... invaded with SunClan. The SunClan cats surrounded Littlestar, attacking any DawnClan cat that got near Redstar and Littlestar.......

"_Littlestar and Redstar circled each other, Littlestar's face in a snarl. _

_'What do you want, Redstar?! Fallenstar is dead. There is no way you can achieve you dream. Give up!' Littlestar hissed, unsheathing his claws. Redstar chuckled._

_'Dear Littlestar. Fallenstar was weak. And I'm not trying to take over the forest, I'm trying to purge the land of you and your weak mate, Stonestar. You two don't deserve life. You are too weak to lead DawnClan and MoonClan. The clans need strong leaders who wouldn't be afraid to fight eachother no matter their ties.' Redstar laughed. He lunged for Littlestar and the two toms rolled on the ground, clawing eachother. Redstar pinned Littlestar down and raised his paw. _

_'Good luck in SkyClan, weakling!' Redstar hissed and cut open Littlestar's belly. The tawny-brown tom schreeched and gasped as he lost a life. His body convulsed and his eyes blinked open. Redstar laughed again and sliced his claws down Littlestar's neck, and Littlestar gasped in pain from his neck wound and stomach wound. Littlestar struggled for breath and convulsed again, another life lost. He blinked and tried to breathe, failing. Littlestar turned to Clawedfoot, his eyes glazed in pain. Clawedfoot nodded, and Littlestar gasped again, trying for a single breath. He failed, and the rest of his lives died with him."_

Bramblemask finished her tale and Stonestar choked in horror.

"Littlestar..." she said, her eyes glazed over. Her normally bright smile had disappeared into a silent disbelieving wail. Her pelt had flattened and was dull. Stonestar felt as if her heart had broken in two.

Clawedfoot padded forward, "I'm sorry, Stonestar. Littlestar loved you with all his heart. I think that even in SkyClan, he wouldn't want you to be sad."

Stonestar stared at Clawedfoot. _He's changed from that annoying tom to a brave leader..._ "You will rule DawnClan well. I don't belong here anymore..." she trailed off, padding up to Littlestar's body. Pressing her nose against his fur, Stonestar closed her eyes, horrified. A tail was laid across her shoulder and Stonestar looked up.

Her eyes were filled with pain, and Thornclaw gasped, "Stonestar... we should get back.... Windsong will be waiting..."

Stonestar stood, her tail on the ground, "I've never had to anything more painful than walk away from Littlestar right now. Even when I left MoonClan, I knew it was the right thing, and that everything would work out. Now, I don't even know what is going to happen next. My heart is broken."

Clawedfoot stepped forward, "Stonestar, you will always be welcome in DawnClan as long as Littlestar's legacy is remembered. Go with SkyClan."

Stonestar nodded, her eyes pained and turned to walk back to MoonClan. She looked back at Littlestar's body and shivered, leaning on Thornclaw's shoulder.

"Stonestar... we'll always remember him. Littlestar will always be with you," Thornclaw mewed and led his leader out of the DawnClan camp. Stonestar padded back to camp, her emotions tangled up, her eyes dazed and confused.

Rainsight caught sight of Stonestar and gasped, "What... happened?"

Stonestar ignored Rainsight and padded up to her den, collapsing in her nest. Thornclaw watched his leader with pained eyes, "Littlestar... died..."

Stonestar choked again and yowled in horror and loss, fear. She closed her eyes, terrified of what would happen to her and within moments, she was asleep.

_Stonestar blinked her eyes open, and gasped. Before her stood Ripplestar, Boundinghawk, Flaretail, and Littlestar. _

_'Stonestar.... this was not meant to happen... I'm sorry..' Littlestar began, and Stonestar shook her head._

_'Littlestar, I can't go on without you! Come back.. please' Stonestar wailed, collapsing to the ground. Littlestar padded forward and put his nose on Stonestar's head._

_'Stonestar, he cannot return to you. You will have to go on for MoonClan, and for the one who cares.' Ripplestar mewed. Boundinghawk nodded._

_'Daughter, you have loved, and you have lost both of your heart's desires. There is one that has waited patiently for you and will not leave you by all of SkyClan's power.' he said._

_'Who? Please, tell me! When I look into my heart, I see a spot for Ripplestar, for Littlestar, and for someone else. But, I don't know who. I can't see my heart anymore, it feels like it's been torn in two.' Stonestar yowled, her teeth bared, her eyes pained, her heart torn. _

_'Stonestar, you know that we cannot tell you these things, that you must figure them out for yourself. But, if you look closely, you will find that you do not have to look far.' Flaretail mewed, pressing his pelt against hers. Stonestar looked at the four cats gathered before her. _

_'Please....' she whimpered._

_'He's been with you the whole time. He's wanted to get to know you better... Stonestar, keep your head held high, and you will be whole again,' Littlestar sighed, 'Stonestar, I love you, and with my heart, I will always love you, no matter what. But your heart was broken in three. You will be alright. Search, love, search, and you will be whole again!'_

_Stonestar gasped, seeing that they were fading away. 'No! Please! Don't do this to me!!' she yowled. _

_'Always, we love you, Stonestar,' Ripplestar and Littlestar mewed. _

_'I love you too!' Stonestar mewed, closing her eyes._

Stonestar opened her eyes, a moment later, expecting to be back in the dream. She looked up and sighed unhappily realizing where she was. Rainisght was leaning over her, worry in her eyes.

"Stonestar, Thornclaw told me what happened, are you alright?" Rainsight asked.

"Rainsight, can I trust you?" Stonestar asked. "With something more important than my nine lives?"

"Of course... I would never let you down!" Rainsight mewed. Stonestar sat up and curled her tail around her paws. She told Rainsight about her dream and braced herself for what Rainsight would say.

"Stonestar, they're right. I've noticed that you always seem to pick yourself up after a tragedy. But, you always have help. Littlestar helped you when you left MoonClan. Ripplestar helped you decide what was right, staying in DawnClan or returning to MoonClan. You always have cats who love you with their hearts to help you. I think that SkyClan has destined you to have three cats need you, three cats love you, and three cats help you." Rainsight mewed, her eyes brimming with joy and trust, friendship and loyalty.

Stonestar nodded, "Thank you, Rainsight. You are a great friend. I need that." She stood and padded out of her den and into the MoonClan camp. Moonfur was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, Thornclaw next to him.

Windsong was directing the patrols and Stripedthoughts was playing with Twigkit at the entrance to the nursery. Stonestar walked over to Stripedthoughts and her son.

"Stonestar! I'm sorry about..." Stripedthoughts trailed off.

"It's alright, I understand what happened and why it happened.." Stonestar said, leaning over to lick Twigkit. The brown kit squirmed out of Stonestar's grasp and pounced on her tail. Stonestar laughed, knowing that she could be free with Twigkit.

Stonestar looked up at Silverpelt, smiling. "I know that you will send whomever I'm supposed to love to me, Littlestar. You never fail me." She had realized that everything she did didn't need to revolve around her grief for Littlestar. She still wished that he had not died, and that he hadn't broken her heart. But, she also wanted him to see that she would do as he wished, be happy, move on, "Find the cat who is supposed to fill that empty space."

POV CHANGE:

I watched her today, play with Twigkit. It's nice to know that she can still be carefree even after Littlestar died. Stonestar is beautiful, and perfect. She has lived through a hard life, from kit-hood. Having to deal with being better than the others, trying to find her place in MoonClan.. then dealing with Ripplestar, MoonClan, DawnClan, and Littlestar.

I wonder if she would let me love her, even after her heart has been broken twice. Stonestar deserves to live out the rest of her days happily, and I only hope that she will let me help her reach that goal.

I've figured things out. I love Stonestar, and I always have, ever since that first time when I was a warrior and she was an apprentice. That first time will always be with me. I can't change how her life has been, but I hope that I can change her future. A future with me.. I hope..

**Seriously... click the button.. please??**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay.. this chapter is really short.. but it is the last chapter of this story. I am going to put up the Alliegances one last time for MoonClan, and then the epilogue. If you can figure out who the mystery cat is(most of you have it already) I'll give you virtual Stonestar and_______ plushies!!!**

**DISCLAIMER::: forgot last chapter..... oops!!! I don't own warriors.. I don't own warriors!!!!  
**

Stonestar watched the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and the moon could already be seen on the opposite horizon. A single star showed itself and twinkled in the waning sunlight.

Stonestar blinked and lay her gray head on her paws. She wondered what kind of life she would lead until she died.

From birth, Stonestar had always ordered her brothers around, making her leader over them. Even in the games they played, Stonestar was usually leader. Both Stormflight and Fleetfoot were always at Stonestar's side, but even they knew that she belonged incharge. When Stonepaw was made an apprentice, she had immediately found an enemy in Fallenstar, and within her clan, Goldpelt. Goldpelt had seemed to hate Stonestar until Goldpelt told Stonestar that she loved Moonfur and Moonfur seemed to love Stonestar. Eventually, Goldpelt became one of Stonestar's closest friends. Soon after that, Stonestar met Leafstar and Littlestar. She had ventured into DawnClan territory, Thornclaw at her side, wondering why Leafstar had lied. Then, she had found out about Fallenstar's plan, which was destroying DawnClan.

As a warrior, Stonestar had dealt with Fallenstar yet again, having to leave MoonClan when Ripplestar gave in to Fallenstar's demands that declared that DuskClan would rule. Stonestar had fled to DawnClan, Littlestar letting her stay, and in turn, receiving her heart. Those times were something Stonestar would always remember, her heart had finally been happy. When Darkfang died, and Stonestar was made deputy, she returned to MoonClan, knowing that was where she belonged. Three moons later, she had Twigkit, and went to tell Littlestar about their son. That was when she had found Littlestar dead, and knew that Ripplestar and Littlestar were only two parts of her heart when actually it was in three. Now, Stonestar was searching for the cat who would fill her heart and stay with her to the end of her days.

"Stonestar! Come quickly!" Stonestar spun around, seeing Moonfur running up the hill. He was panting hard and his eyes were wide with terror.

"Redstar is attacking!" Stonestar screeched and ran off towards the MoonClan camp, Moonfur following close behind. Reaching the camp, a scene met Stonestar's eyes that was out of place.

Redstar had his claws at Stripedthoughts' throat and he was leaning over the heavily pregnant queen. Stonestar unsheathed her claws and they made a slicing sound on the hard stone of the MoonClan cave.

"Let her go." Stonestar hissed. Redstar looked up and snarled.

"Why? She's just as weak as you." Redstar hissed and Stonestar leaped for the russet colored tom. Redstar screeched as Stonestar bowled him over and Stripedthoughts raced off towards the nursery, her tail fluffed out in fear. Stonestar grasped Redstar's fur with her front claws and ripped her back claws over Redstar's belly while they tumbled over and over. Leaping backwards, Stonestar jumped off just before Redstar slammed into the cave wall. He stood up, his legs wavering and Stonestar saw blood running from a cut on the back of his head. She bared her fangs and leaped for Redstar again.

He sidestepped and Stonestar pushed herself off of the cave wall, ramming into Redstar, her jaws connecting with his chest. He yowled in pain and Stonestar clawed at Redstar's side, her eyes wide with fury. Redstar collapsed as Stonestar let go of him and he weakly tried to get up.

His mouth opened in one last snarl and Stonestar brought her claws down on Redstar's throat, killing the corrupt SunClan leader.

Only after Redstar was dead did Stonestar notice that three other SunClan cats were at the entrance to the cave. One stepped forward, dipping his head in respect.

"Stonestar, we thank you. Redstar has ruled over us, weaking us, almost killing out SunClan for so long, many of our warriors don't remember a better time. I promise to lead SunClan fairly, hopefully you will let me do that in peace. We mean no harm to MoonClan, but we would prefer if we could have a time without interfearance to recouperate on our own." he mewed.

"I grant you your wish. MoonClan will not bother you unless you hunt on our land or cross our borders. You now have your peace, and use it well." Stonestar mewed, her eyes narrowed, a hidden threat in her message. The SunClan cats nodded again in respect and raced out of the MoonClan camp.

"Leopardear, Windsong, Tigerstripe, follow them and make sure that they do not stop to hunt on our territory." Stonestar mewed, sitting down, panting from her fight. Windsong nodded and they raced out of the camp after the SunClan cats. Rainsight rushed forward, some cobwebs in her mouth. She placed them on Stonestar's wounds and Stonestar purred happily.

It had been half a moon when Stonestar was off in the forest, just thinking. She was happy, even though her quest to figure out who was meant to fill her heart had been fruitless. Windsong and Tigerstripe were both out on patrols, hunting and making sure that SunClan kept their promise. Clawedfoot—Clawedstar--was leading DawnClan well, and DuskClan was keeping their distance, worried that MoonClan would rip their pelts off.

Stonestar licked her paw and drew it across her face, her jaws spread in a content yawn. She heard pawsteps behind her and figured that some cat was hunting.

"Stonestar.... I-I love you." a cat mewed, and Stonestar spun around, her eyes wide. Was her quest finally over, her heart filled. Yes, Stonestar knew it was. She knew that she loved him, though her feelings had been masked by desperation.

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." she purred.

"It's alright. As long as we're together, it's alright."

**Please, review, and look forward to the epilogue, and the updated alliegances!!! **


	24. Updated Alliegances

MoonClan Alliegances

Leader:

Stonestar- a gray she-cat with a black heart on her chest.

Deputy:

Windsong- A white and cream she-cat who moves as silently and swiftly as the wind. Mate to Tigerstripe.

Medicine cat:

Rainsight- A thundercloud gray she-cat who is said to have come back from SkyClan and taken on the form of a new cat.

Warriors:  
Tigerstripe-a tiger striped tom who is large, and loyal, but fierce. Mate to Windsong.

Leopardear- a leopard furred tom with half a tail and long ears. He is very good at stalking through the shadows.

Stripedthoughts- a dark tabby she-cat who is very kind and gentle but still ferocious in battle when needed.

Fleetfoot- a black and tom who is very fast and larger than most cats.

Stormflight- a gray and off-white tom who is bristly.

Thornclaw- a brown and red tom with unusually sharp claws. He is very large and strong.

Moonfur- a black and bluish tom who is large and stealthy

Moonface- a white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her face. She is kind but stern.

Featherfur- a black and white she-cat who loves to hunt

Flowerpelt- a tabby she-cat who is very well reserved.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Frost-tongue- a bristly tom with white, frosty fur. He is a very young elder.

Onefoot- a russet tom who lost a paw in battle. He is not old enough to be an elder, but could no longer be a warrior with only three paws

Fernfire- a tortoiseshell she-cat who loves to tell stories.


	25. Epilogue

**The last thing I'll ever write for A Star of Stone... how sad!!!! Oh well, those of you who guessed Thornclaw were right, and our next story is going to be called A Star of White so Pure... so be prepared for that!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Warriors. Never have, never will!!!  
**

Stripedthoughts grimaced in pain as Rainsight slowly eased her first kit into the new world.

"A healthy tom," Ransight purred and Stripedthoughts purred faintly as well. The tom was a tawny-brown cat with three white paws and a white muzzle. Stripedthoughts yowled out again as another spasm wracked her body.

"She-kit," Rainsight mewed, licking the little pure white kit's fur the wrong way to warm it up. Stripedthoughts licked her son and purred happily as her daughter was placed next to her.

"What are you going to call them?" Rainsight asked.

"I don't know... Something will come to me," Stripedthoughts purred and Rainsight padded out of the nursery to go fetch some herbs for the queen.

Stonestar lifted her nose to the air, scenting a mouse. She crouched down and stalked towards the furry brown creature. Pouncing, Stonestar killed it quickly and padded back to where her other prey was burried.

A faint breeze began to blow, ruffling Stonestar's fur, and for the first time in moons, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

Striepdthoughts looked at her kits, one pure white with long fur, the other tawny-brown with white smudges. They mewled, trying to say something that Stripedthoughts didn't understand.

"Leafkit," she dubbed the tom, "Whitekit," she purred, licking the she-kit. Stripedthoughts raised her head as Stonestar entered the nursery, a smile on her face.

Stonestar entered the nursery, happy that Stripedthoughts had finally given birth. She took in the smiling queen, then her eyes wandered down to the little kits.

_A frosty white will meet a falling leaf and the clans will never be the same again. Only through dawn will the white frost shine. _

Stoneheart knew immediately that the prophecy that had appeared during her leader ceremony involved these two kits.. and that they were going to need a lot of help.


End file.
